


Hands Down

by chazz_anova



Series: Hands Down - Chazz Princeton x reader [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazz_anova/pseuds/chazz_anova
Summary: A Chazz x reader fic, i try to follow the story pretty closely, slow updates but I'm trying! Thoughts are in italics (if the italics show up lol)
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Reader
Series: Hands Down - Chazz Princeton x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. ~1~

It’s my first day at Duel Academy.. better make it count!

You stepped into the classroom of one Dr. Crowler, and he nodded at you, motioning for you to move to the front of the classroom. You smiled at him tightly and walked to him quickly. “Class! This is our new transfer student (Y/N) (L/N). She is transferring from East Academy.. so make her feel welcome.” You smile at Crowler and he waves you away to sit wherever is open. The spots open are near a boy with dark blue/green hair, and one next to a boy with black hair in a Ra Yellow blazer.You decide to sit by the one in the Ra Yellow jacket.

“Hello… my name is Bastion Misawa.” said the boy as you sat down. You nodded to him and replied “Oh, I’m (Y/N).. but I guess you already knew that since the professor just said that!” He chuckled, and murmured “Quite.” before going back to his school work. You followed along relatively well, the class was discussing fusions at the moment. Back at East Academy, you had been a middle ranked student- essentially you were a Ra Yellow in Duel Academy terms. Sadly, being a transfer student, you had to start out as a Slifer. 

Near the end of class you were all given free time to work on homework. Just as you prepared to start answering the questions on just how many fusion cards there were, and which ones were banned, a boy in a Slifer jacket approached you and Bastion. “Bastion! What’s up!” he called loudly. “Just attempting to finish my homework.. As you apparently are not.” The boy just shrugged and grinned, “There’s always time later, if I decide I wanna do it!” At this comment, Bastion just shook his head with a soft smile, and you giggled. “I wish I could have that attitude!” you said with a grin. “What, they don’t let you slack off at East?” You shook your head, and replied “Nope- if you try to slack at all you get thrown in the forest for the night!” he grimaced and looked at you with disbelief until you softened your serious expression and laughed, “I’m kidding! You just get stuck on janitorial duty if you mess up at all, which sucks but it’s not too bad. At least we don’t have survival duels like West Academy!” At your comment, the boy adjusted his jacket and said “Man I’m glad we don’t have to do either of those here! The name’s Jaden, by the way.” You nodded and stuck your hand out, which he grasped eagerly and shook heartily- which left you a little alarmed. “Uhm, pleasure to meet you.” Jaden grinned and said “The pleasure’s all mine (Y/N)! Let’s stick together, and I’ll show you all the stuff you gotta know as a Slifer!” You just nodded, and let him go on about how you got seconds, and thirds at dinner- and how Slifer had a cat while no other dorm does, and even more. You started to tone him out after a bit and you turned to see another boy with black hair staring in your direction, distaste upon his features. You simply frowned and looked back to Jaden who was just finishing up the list of things he loves about being a Slifer. At his last word, the bell signaling the end of class rang and you stood up. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around then, Jaden?” You said. “Bet on it! We gotta duel sometime!” He replied and winked at you. 

Well, that wasn’t too bad of a first day… I wonder if every day is this chill? 

You brushed your teeth in the bathroom of your dorm and then slipped into some comfy purple shorts and a tank top for bed. It wasn’t too late, but you needed your rest after rearranging your dorm room. Right as you were about to sink into your bed, a knock sounded off at your door. When you opened it, you saw Jaden, a boy with blue fluffy hair, and that guy who was glaring at you earlier. “Uh, hey?” You said seeing the odd trio. Jaden barged into your room holding what looked like a poorly wrapped present. “Newcomer party!” He said, as if to explain what he was doing here. “This is Syrus, and here’s Chazz!” As he said their names, he pointed to them both. “Cool… nice to meet you both. Jaden, I was just about to go to bed…” You said gesturing to your pajamas. He looked at you, shocked. “It’s only 9! We have to celebrate you being in the super Slifers!” You looked at him with a sigh, and nodded for the other two to come into your room as well. Chazz looked at you like he was sizing you up, and asked pointedly “So why did you get kicked out of East?” Syrus and Jaden both frowned at him, but before they could interject you responded “Not that it’s your business, but I got into a fight. So I had to be the bigger person and transfer in the end.” Syrus glanced up at you and said “Really (Y/N)? That’s kinda scary!” You smiled at him reassuringly and responded “I’m not a violent person or anything, sometimes things just happen…” Jaden and Syrus nodded while Chazz almost looked impressed with you before the former changed the subject and thrusted the poorly wrapped present at you. Taking it, they said in unison “This is for you (Y/N)!” You opened it to see three different key card looking items. “What are these to?” 

Jaden beamed at you and said “Well, the top one is to me and Sy’s room, the middle one is to Chazz’s room if you can’t find us, and the third one is the key card to the Ra Yellow kitchen! Just in case you want some fancy lobster or something we don’t have here at Slifer.” Chazz grabbed Jaden by the collar dramatically and yelled “How did you get the key to my room you slacker?!” Jaden and Syrus both laughed heartily and held up matching key cards to your own, responding “We both have one!” Chazz groaned and muttered “That explains why my fridge is always empty even after I stock it.. I gotta get a new lock, thanks to you two! And you (Y/N), don’t get any funny ideas about coming into my room got it?” You looked at him, taken aback and replied sarcastically “Why, are you afraid I’ll catch you doing something dirty?” Clearly, this was an unexpected response- as Chazz’s face turned completely red and he stormed out of the room without replying. Jaden and Syrus doubled over laughing, until Jaden straightened up and said to you “Man, (Y/N), your first day and you already know exactly how to push Chazz’s buttons! Way to go!” You smiled at the newfound camaraderie and shrugged, “Annoying people is probably my greatest skill!” 

After an hour or so of talking and showing each other your duel cards, Jaden and Syrus headed out of your dorm room saying it was time for them to catch some Z’s. You waved goodbye and closed the door behind them, locking it up before crawling into your bed with a comforted sigh. 

Duel Academy is definitely going to be an interesting place...


	2. ~2~

Ugh, what’s that noise? 

You awaken and stretch, turning to look at your bedside table and see that your alarm clock is what’s been blaring at you. It’s 7:00, and classes don’t start until 8. You start to sit up and look at the sun streaming through the only window in your dorm room. You’re very happy that you don’t have to deal with a whole lot of sunlight, since your dorm isn’t facing East where the sun rises.  First thing first, I have to get some breakfast!  You think to yourself and throw on your Slifer Red blazer and a black skirt, then head out of your dorm room. Upon entering, you see Chazz and a few other Slifers. Since you don’t see Jaden or Syrus, you move to sit next to him. “Uh, what do you think you’re doing?” He said, annoyed. “I’m… sitting?”

“Yeah, you’re sitting next to the Chazz. No one sits next to The Chazz,” He said with a snooty look on his face. “Well, I am so…” You said with a quizzical look on your face. Chazz looked somewhat taken aback, and just ignored you and continued eating. The rest of your breakfast was in silence, until the end when you broke it and said “So, why are you so standoffish?” You asked him. Chazz stopped eating and looked at you angrily “Because of twerps like you!” Without letting you reply, he walked off and grumbled something under his breath. You scoffed- and finished eating before throwing your empty plate into the kitchen, to be cleaned later. Looking at the clock in the cafeteria- you saw that it was now 7:30, so you decided to walk to class. 

Man class was so tiring, I really just want to take a nap.

It was only one class today, but for some reason you were still feeling exhausted from the events of before. Maybe because you started the day listening to Chazz mention how he doesn’t like you and that was emotionally draining. Either way, you were heading back to your dorm to relax when you bumped into a girl in an Obelisk Blue uniform. “Oh sorry!” you exclaimed after bumping into her. She smiled at you and replied that it was no problem before staring at you oddly. You furrowed your brow, and looked back at her waiting for her to say something in explanation as to why she was looking at you like that. “Are you a new student?” She asked finally. “Yep, that’s me. My name’s (Y/N),” you said to her with a relieved smile, you were worried that you had something on your face or something! She nodded as if everything made sense and said “Ooh, so you’re (Y/N) (L/N). I’ve heard about you!” Taken aback, you cocked your head to the side and asked her what the meant. “Oh, well, Jaden and the group were all talking about you but nothing bad I swear!” 

“What were they saying?” 

“Well, Jaden was saying you were really funny, Syrus said he thinks you’re pretty, and Chazz… well Chazz didn’t really say anything he was pretty quiet- which is weird because he has an opinion about everything.” Alexis replied with a thoughtful look. “Yeah, well I’m surprised Chazz didn’t say that he hates me. He called me a twerp this morning.” You said with a frown, Alexis just rolled her eyes and said “Well he’s like that with everyone.. Except me now that he has this weird crush.” Quirking an eyebrow, you asked “Oh really, the Chazz has a crush?” She shrugged and said “Yeah, I guess. It’s really annoying,” Alexis turned to the side and continued “Well, I gotta get to class… I’ll see you around then!” You nod and wave at her, turning back to head to your dorm room. 

-The next day, Saturday-

After the first few days of classes, you were raring to go and use your new (type) deck, but you weren’t exactly sure who to duel quite yet, in fact almost all of the students have been dueling longer than you so you would hate to lose your first official duel at the Academy. Soon after you woke up, you strutted out to the balcony of the Slifer dorm. Even though it wasn’t the classiest dorm, and there were a bunch of bugs everywhere, Jaden was right when he told you it had the best view. The ocean waves lapped gently at the beach below your dorm, and you sighed as you took out your deck and shuffled through it. The whole reason you had to transfer to Duel Academy centered around losing a duel, that’s the only reason you got into that stupid fight at East Academy. You flashed back to being beat by your rival’s bug type deck… and then back to how you had completely lost your cool and ended up yelling at your opponent until you both came to blows. It was the most embarrassing thing you’ve done in a while, but ever since then you had been afraid to duel again- obviously you needed to get over that though if there was any way you were going to stay at the DA! 

While you had been standing at the balcony- someone had come up behind you and put a hand on your shoulder. You flinched and turned around, only to see Chazz Princeton standing in front of you. “Geez, can you not flinch so hard,” he said, crossing his arms. You scratched your neck and sighed quietly “Sorry for my natural reflexes, Chazz.” You said with a small smile. He rolle his eyes and changed the subject. “Listen, I was talking to Alexis and she said that you think I hate you.. I don’t, I just don’t get along well with new people. Honestly, apologising isn’t even like me at all but she said I should so.” 

You nodded, and replied “Apologising for the sake of a crush, I feel you.” A blush crossed his features and he shook his head. “S-She’s just a friend! She doesn’t like me anyways, so it’s not like it matters.” You gave him an understanding smile and shrugged, “Maybe she’s just not the one for you.” He shrugged off and looked sad, so you put a hand on his shoulder “I know how you feel, and I know that we aren’t close at all but all I can say is don’t go barking up random trees just because you want a squirrel…. Er, I was trying to make a good analogy but that didn’t really work out- what I mean is don’t fall for someone just to fall.” He looked as though he wanted to say something cold in response, but settled on being sincere. “(Y/N),thanks. I don’t know why you’d give me any advice though it’s not like I’ve been nice to you at all.” You shrugged and said “Lately, I’ve been a firm believer in second chances.” He nodded and turned around to leave, but you gently grabbed his wrist and turned him around to pull him into a hug. When you pulled away from the embrace a moment later, you could see that he was blushing vigorously. “Just felt like you needed that.” You explained before putting your deck in your pocket, and walking past him. 

Maybe Chazz isn’t as bad as I thought...


	3. ~3~

Man, after I gave Chazz a hug the other day he’s been so weird and clearly trying to avoid me, what the hell? 

You sat in class on Monday, looking over at the ravenette and frowning. People ignoring or avoiding you was definitely one of your biggest pet peeves, it drove you crazy! He turned just in time to catch you staring at him before you whirled the other direction, looking towards Dr. Crowler. He was droning on about fusion summons, something you weren’t entirely interested in. Honestly, you were just itching for class to end so you could go eat lunch. You had woken up late and missed breakfast. Blessedly, the bell rang about 10 minutes later, and you hightailed your way to the Slifer cafeteria. When you finally got your food- you sat at an empty table, and Chazz soon joined at the same table. You looked at him quizzically, but he only glanced at you before eating his lunch. A frown crossed your features and just as you went to open your mouth, Jaden plopped down next to you. “Hey guys! What’s with the mutual silent treatment?” He asked, a piece of shrimp in his mouth. You just shrugged with a tight smile and Chazz ignored him. “Wow, hard table!” Jaden claimed before continuing his meal. The rest of the meal was mainly Jaden talking, and you responding only when you felt the need too. You were in a rather sour mood at Chazz ignoring you, but it’s not like you could make him talk to you or something. 

After lunch and the rest of classes for the day, you decided to walk down to the beach and just chill out. You were wearing a black bikini, with a ruffled skirt for the bottom piece, the weather was upper 70s, and it was sunny.  Perfect weather for being in the water!  You thought, and stepped into the gentle waves. The water was warm with tides of cold rushing towards you with every wave, without further thought you sat down in the water and let it flow over you, in the distance you could see some people surfing- closer to you multi-coloured fish were swimming around. Looking at the fish and the waves was mesmerising, it was like a perfectly constructed dance. 

As you stared down into the water, a wave of salty water knocked you back into the tide, making you sputter as the ocean water got into your mouth. When you sat up with a frown you saw that a guy had just splashed you by surfing over to the shore to abandon his board. You rubbed the salt out of your eyes, and sat up. “Hey, jerk! Watch where you’re surfing!” You said sternly. The boy turned around and flipped his long brown hair, replying with a cocky grin “Oh, my bad hun. Maybe sitting in the ocean wasn’t the best idea though…” You frowned back at him and shook your head before shouldering past him and walking over to the Snack Shack back on the beach. The boy, clearly shocked that you didn’t faint over his movie star good looks, followed at your heels and said “Hey, I am actually sorry, let me buy you something to make up for it!” You quirked an eyebrow at him and said “Uh, I got it. No worries.” And continued on your way. After you sat down with a drink and a tray of (food), the boy came up and sat right across from you. “Have you decided to stalk me now?” You asked with a slight smirk as you took a few bites of your meal. “No, I’m just shocked.. lovely ladies such as you generally aren’t as… what’s the word…” He pondered outloud. “Rude?” You asked, attempting to fill in the blanks. “That’s one way to put it! I’m not offended, just colour me intrigued! The name’s Atticus.” He responded and you nodded back. “I’m (Y/N), sorry if I was impolite, I’ve just been in a bad mood today and I came out here hoping to work through it.” 

“Wanna talk about it? I may look like I’m all muscle, but for you I’m all ears!” Atticus laughed. You sighed and set down your drink, shrugging. “One of my friends has been ignoring me ever since we hugged which sounds really stupid to say outloud because it’s just a hug right?” The boy settled an elbow on the table and put his hand to his chin, “Perhaps this person… likes you!” He said. You shook your head vigorously, frowning at the thought. “Well that’s definitely not it. I don’t know what his issue is though… maybe I said something that freaked him out.. I gave him some advice he didn’t exactly ask for and it’s not like we’re close.” 

“Ask him what’s bothering him?” 

“If I do that, he’ll either just ignore me or he’ll say nothing is wrong and act all mad, which I personally don’t want to deal with, I just hate when people ignore me! Like, get over yourself and pay attention to me dammit.” You said with a huff. Atticus laughed, and said “Well, gotta love a girl who knows what she wants! But honestly, if I were you I would talk to one of his close friends and just see if they know what’s up.” 

“Yeah, I guess it couldn’t hurt. Thanks for the advice Atticus… I think I might just take it.” 

“No problem (Y/N)! I hope it all works out for you, let’s talk again sometime!” He replied, and stood up before walking off and waving goodbye.  Well, for someone who seems kinda weird at least his advice isn’t half bad. 

~Back at the Slifer dorm, 7pm~ 

“Jaden? You in here?” You called, knocking before wandering into his dorm room. You found him sitting on the floor with his cards spread out around him. Without looking up at you, he said “Hey (Y/N), what’s up?” You settled down on the floor next to him and studied his cards with him before replying “Well, I have kind of a problem. Honestly, I’m sure it isn’t even that big of a deal but I just keep thinking about it and it’s really bothering me and I wanted to ask for your help kinda, if that’s alright?” Jaden set down the cards he was looking at and turned to you, nodding, “Yeah, shoot. I’ll help if I can!” 

“Well, it’s about Chazz… I know that he isn’t really friends with anyone at all or anything but I mean, you’re kinda his best friend I guess so here goes. The other day, him and I were talking and I mentioned his crush on Alexis and told him to not go for her if his feelings aren’t legit you know? And then before he left, I gave him a hug which he reacted really weirdly too and now he’s ignoring me so I don’t really know what to do.” Jaden sat there for a moment, rubbing his hand on his chin to show he was thinking. “Honestly, (Y/N), he’s probably just shocked that you touched him! I don’t know a whole lot about Chazz… but I do know that his two brothers aren’t the nicest to him.. Definitely not the hugs and kisses sort. So I mean, he’s probably just… stunned I guess!” You furrowed your brow, and asked “What do you mean, are you saying they like.. Hit him?” Jaden shrugged and replied “I’m not for sure, so I’m not going to say the answer to that is a definite yes- but a hug isn’t something that he’s used to I’m sure.” 

“I get you.. Thanks for the insight, I really appreciate it.” You said while standing up and moving to the door. “I’m gonna go talk to him now, I guess I’ll let you know how it goes?” Jaden nodded with a friendly smile, and turned back to his deck before you left the room. On the steps down to Chazz’s room, you couldn’t help but feel angry.  His brothers, hitting him? That can’t be good for a person’s mental state, I mean, someone you love abusing you… jeez… I can’t even imagine how that must feel.  You thought to yourself. A few moment later after you knocked on Chazz’s door, he opened it with a glare that immediately turned to a look of shock when he say you standing there. “(Y/N), what are you doing here?” He asked, his tone almost cold- but you knew better now. “Listen… I just talked to Jaden, and he said some things that made me think I should like… apologise for hugging you the other day? I know it was unexpected on both ends but yeah, if that’s why you’re ignoring me then I’m sorry.” You said with a small sigh. Chazz nodded and opened the door a little more before saying “No, you’re fine. I guess it was just.. weird for me kinda. But just don’t worry about it okay? Next time though, just give a guy some warning!” He said with a smirk. Returning his expression, you asked “Next time? What makes you think that I’m gonna hug you again after you gave me the cold shoulder for a few days!” 

“Well next time I’ll only ignore you for one day, deal?” He asked sarcastically. “Oh geez that’s so thoughtful of you, Chazz!” You replied in the same tone and put a hand on your hip. He just shook his head and looked as though he wasn’t sure what to make of you. “Either way, I  guess  I can deal with just a day next time, but if we’re ever gonna move past acquaintances maybe we should just get that ‘ignore (Y/N) for a day’ thing out of the way?” You teased. Chazz shook his head, but you knew you saw a small smile on his features. “Alright, but don’t make a big deal because The Chazz has accepted your hug this time!” You nodded and faked a serious look, as though you were making a business deal with him or something. He leaned forward and hugged you quickly before saying “This is lame, but, most people don’t care when I ignore them so.. thanks for caring I guess, dweeb.” As he said this, he pulled away and you scoffed at him, “Okay, nerd you’re welcome.” 

“The Chazz isn’t a nerd!” He said pointing a finger at you sternly. You shook your head with a giggled, and said “Whatever you say ‘your majesty’.” He nodded in confirmation and said “That’s more like it!” 

“Alright well, I’m gonna go catch some Z’s… I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” You asked. “I suppose I can break the ‘ignoring (Y/N) for a day’ rule. Talk to you tomorrow, slacker.” He teased. Right before he closed the door, you could have sworn you heard a rather sqeaky voice say “I think she likes you, boss!” Before Chazz grumbled something in an annoyed tone.  What a weird guy… good weird though.  You thought, as you headed up to your dorm. 


	4. ~4~

Man, these past two weeks at Duel Academy have been amazing, classes are going great, and I’ve really been bonding with all my friends… something I’ve never really experienced before. 

These thoughts crossed your mind, thinking back to a ‘mini duel’ where you just use a duel mat instead of being in an arena, and you had battled Syrus. You did end up winning, but it was a close duel. He just gets too nervous. Having friends like Chazz, Syrus, and Jaden has really helped bolster your confidence. Soon- you knew your deck would be able to take on anyone! 

Ever since you apologised to Chazz, you two had been spending a ton of time together, he was always picking on you but you knew now that that was just how he showed you he cares. Over all, you were just happy there wasn’t any drama around you guys. As you were thinking all this, Jaden walked over and snapped you out of your train of thought, “Hey (Y/N)! Whatcha thinking about?” He asked, you smiled and said “Just about how I think I’m almost ready to kick your ass in a duel!” The boy laughed, “Well, you’re certainly free to try! I’m down to throw down any day, any time.” You chuckled, and replied “What if it’s like.. Midnight on a Monday?” He nodded fiercely reiterating that he was ready to duel ANY time. As you two talked, Alexis and Chazz walked over and you felt a flicker of disruption deep in your stomach, but you shook it off. “Hey guys, what’s up!” You asked while getting up. Alexis replied “Oh, just getting back from a late class.  Someone  kept making sarcastic remarks at the teacher!” As she spoke these words, she shot a glare at Chazz and he just shrugged and walked over to stand by you. “(Y/N) and I have our next class together, so we should head out so we aren’t late.” He said taking your hand and leading you out of the Slifer dorm. When your hands touched, a blush crossed over your features and you thought  What the hell is wrong with me? 

All throughout class you kept glancing at Chazz to see that he had been looking at you too, to which butterflies spawned in your stomach.  This is stupid.  You thought, from what you were feeling it was almost like you had a crush on Chazz, which was ridiculous- you definitely were not crushing on him, you don’t get crushes, like, ever. 

When class was over, the two of you met up at the exit. “Crowler makes dueling so boring.” He said- shaking his head. You nodded “Yeah, it’s like he doesn’t even enjoy it! I mean, I know he does but when he just drones on it’s horrible.” You two continued to talk and walk, and you noticed a few people glaring at you in the hallway. “Why are they all looking at us?” You asked with a slightly nervous chuckle, hoping that there wasn’t something wrong with your face or something. He shrugged and replied “Because you’re hanging out with me probably, I just ignore them. Who cares about the opinions of losers.” He rolled his eyes, and continued on- trying to act like the gaze of other students wasn’t bothering you. Soon, they passed a trio of Obelisk Blues and they looked at Chazz and made the snide remark of “Hey, maybe you should get a new wardrobe, Princeton, you don’t even look like you go here.” He was able to just ignore them, but as they passed- you turned and said “And maybe you should start acting like you’re actually in Blue, instead of acting like scum.” They stopped in their tracks and glared at you, but you just quirked an eyebrow as if saying ‘Come at me’. Deciding it wasn’t worth it, the Obelisks turned heel and walked off but you heard a whisper of “Wasn’t that the girl that got kicked out of East?” When you were outside of the Academy, Chazz stopped and said “No one’s done that for me, ever.” You turned to look at him and smile, “I don’t appreciate people sassing my friends.” And then continued walking, though you noticed that he didn’t follow after you were almost back to your dorm. On the way there however, you decided to take a detour into the forest, you hadn’t really explored too much. Between classes, then going back to sort through your cards, and hanging with your friends- going into the woods wasn’t exactly a priority. 

You walked about, and found a nice shady tree to sit under. A sigh escaped your lips and you thought of how your emotions had been all wonky today. Blushing when Chazz grabbed your hand? What the hell was with that? You knew that you didn’t have a crush on him, but you definitely felt a connection with him. As you thought about this, you heard him calling for you in the distance. “Speak of the devil…” You said to no one in particular- and then headed out to see what he wanted. When you came out of the forest, you saw him standing there with Jaden and Syrus. “Uh, hey guys, what’s up?” You asked and Syrus jumped forward to envelope you in a hug. “We didn’t know where you were, you usually go straight back to the dorm when class is over!” A confused look crossed your face- and you replied “Are you stalking me or something I should know about? I just decided to go off into the woods and explore.” Jaden stepped forward and said “Usually when our friends do something out of their normal routine, and go off somewhere it means trouble for everyone!” You shook your head, replying “What do you mean?” Syrus stepped down to Jaden’s side, and continued what the other had been saying, “Well, there’s just a lot of weird stuff that goes on around here, like earlier this year there were guys called the Shadow Riders, and they were trying to end the world essentially… but Jaden was able to stop them!” You frowned, thinking they were pulling a prank on you or something- but all of their faces were deathly serious. “Wow, that sounds… intense. I’m sorry you guys had to go through that.” You said finally, looking at each of them in concern. Jaden butted to the front of the trio and said loudly “No worries! We all have your back, especially Chazz, he really likes your back!” At this, Chazz reeled forward and smacked Jaden lightly on the back of the head. “Worth it!” The Slifer said, laughing loudly as Chazz blushed and looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him whole right there. “You shouldn’t talk to a lady like that dweeb!” He said, crossing his arms before turning to walk away. You giggled, and shrugged “I honestly don’t care, I mean he’s just joking around, right Chazz?” The ravenette turned and was blushing vigorously, “O-Of course not! I’m.. gonna go now.” He replied and hustled off. You smiled after him and Jaden said “Wow! I must’ve really gotten to the poor guy!” Before also heading off in the direction of the dorm, Syrus following in tow. All this had left you rather flustered- so you decided to go off to your room as well with a sigh. 


	5. ~5~

//AN: As for timeline, this is happening right before Jaden and Zane’s graduation duel\\\

“Jaden?” You called into the open dorm room, before peeking inside and seeing the duelist sitting on the floor speaking to someone, however you couldn’t see who. For a moment, you just sat there and listened. “I don’t know Winged Kuriboh… this is going to be one of the biggest duels of my career!” He spoke, you tilted your head and thought to yourself  Winged Kuriboh..? The duel monster? 

A moment later, you pushed open the door and saw Jaden speaking to what looked like a Winged Kuriboh plushie. “Talking to stuffed animals?” You asked with a chuckle, and Jaden turned around, but so did his Kuriboh. “Huh? You can see him?” He responded, and your eyes widened as you heard an airy chirp from the furball. “Wh-What the…?” You stuttered and looked at Kuriboh. “(Y/N), have you never seen a duel spirit?” 

“Duel spirit… that sounds familiar… didn’t Professor Crowler cover that really briefly in class?”

“Yeah- but he doesn’t believe in ‘em! This is my duel spirit, or one of them I guess. Do you not have one?” Jaden questioned, standing up. “N-No? My cards don’t move or anything like that, am I dreaming right now?” You asked and shook your head, not understanding exactly what was going on. “Nope, not a dream. You, me, and Chazz are pretty much the only people here that can actually see duel spirits, this is so exciting!” He said flashing his signature hand motion. You stared at him with your mouth agape, and just shook your head. “So he’s like… a ghost?” You inquired, looking strangely at the floating Kuriboh. “I guess it’s kinda like that, but he isn’t dead (Y/N)! That’s just sad!” Jaden said and looked at you with a slight frown. You shook your head back, and clarified “No, I didn’t mean it like that I’m just trying to wrap my head around it.” Jaden put a hand on your shoulder, saying “No worries! It’s kinda startling I mean they are cards that you see everyday then they just came to live it’s kinda crazy!” You nodded, and stayed around for a few more moments before saying “Oh! I forgot, I actually came here for a reason, Crowler said he wanted to see you for something.” Jaden sighed and shook his head, “Damn I really don’t want to go deal with that.. I gotta get ready for my duel with Zane!” You shrugged, and responded with a chuckle “Don’t kill the messenger!” Grumbling, the usually chipper Slifer headed out of the dorm room with you following.

As you walked out- you saw Chazz leaning against the outside of the dorm looking at you with a smirk. “So, the slacker told you about seeing spirits?” He asked. You nodded and leaned against the railing across from him. “Yep, he told me that you have a spirit too?” You asked, tilting your head. “Multiple, actually. They’re all annoying.” 

“What, you don’t like seeing duel monsters?” 

“Maybe if they were cool- but those damn Ojamas are so needy!” He continued, as he did you noticed Ojama Yellow floating above his head, saying “Aw, c’mon boss! You know you love us!” As he said this, Ojama Green and Black both popped up and agreed with Yellow. “Woah, there they are!” You said with a smile, waving at the trio sheepishly. The Ojamas floated around you, looking you over. “Oh, Chazz, is this who you talk about in your sleep?” Black asked and the other two giggled, Chazz growled and said “Hey, shut up! I don’t talk in my sleep you weirdos!” You giggled and turned once more to the boy in front of you. “Care to tell me what kind of dreams I’m starring in?” Chazz shook his head and waved his hand through the Ojamas until they disappeared. “Hmph, whatever. The Chazz doesn’t dream.” You quirked an eyebrow at him and said “Uh, I think everyone does?” 

“W-Well The Chazz doesn’t dream about you! Not in an offensive way, you just don’t show up. I mean, I think about you but you aren’t in my dreams. I’m not thinking anything weird either! So don’t get any funny ideas!” He stuttered, clearly getting more flustered. “Uh, Chazz?” You said as he was still babbling and trying to backtrack. Quickly, you placed a finger on his nose, booping him. “Yo. Chill.” You say as he stopped rambling. Chazz looked at you and asked awkwardly “Are you… booping me?”

“... Yup.” 

“Feel free to stop now.” 

“Roger that.” 

You awkwardly put your hand down and said “No worries, I’m amazing so who wouldn’t be dreaming about me!” After finishing your sentence, you tossed your hair in a faux arrogant manner. “Your Ojamas are pretty cool actually, they really like you Chazz!” You continued with a grin, forgetting the previous awkwardness. A slight blush was crossing his face and he replied “Well, I guess. At least someone likes them. Just don’t let them know that- or they’ll never leave you alone.” You nodded and smiled at him, just taking in the moment. “Well… I was gonna go talk to Syrus since he’s been acting kind of strange.. I’ll catch you later?” Chazz gave you a rare, genuine smile and nodded before heading off on his own. 

Eventually, you found Syrus down on the rocks by the ocean. “Hey Sy, what’s up?” You asked and you clambered down the rocks to plop down next to him. He sighed and shrugged without looking at you. “I assumed that you were kinda meh.. You’ve been a little off recently.” You continued and put a hand on his shoulder. “I guess…” He replied and shrugged your hand off. A frown crossed your features and you set your hand on the ground before continuing. “Listen, I know I’m not as close to you as Jaden, but I’m still here for you- because you’re my friend. I just need you to know that.” Syrus looked at you and gave a weak smile and replied softly “My brother…” You nodded and kept quiet, urging him silently to continue. “The reason I became a duelist was because of him. The reason I came to Duel Academy was because of him, and the whole time we’ve just resented each other for one reason or another, besides a few good moments. I mean, I’ve been in his shadow since day one- people think ‘Oh, it’s Zane Truesdale’s brother! He must be an amazing duelist!’ But I’m not amazing, I’m not that good even. So this whole time I’ve been mad because even being a duelist was taken over by him and I’ve been thinking that once he leaves it’ll be okay, but now it’s sinking in that after this duel with Jaden he’s going to really be gone and I’ll barely see him. I don’t even know how to describe it really…” Syrus monologued for you. All you could offer was a concerned smile and a soft apology. “I’m sorry that it has to be like that, maybe you should just talk to him?”

“My brother doesn’t do much talking about emotions.” 

“Maybe someone who’s closer could talk to him.. Someone like that Alexis girl?” You offered. Syrus just shrugged and stood up before looking down and smiling at you. “It’s fine.. Thanks for talking to me though. Jaden isn’t exactly good with the whole ‘emotions’ thing.” You nodded and gave him a tight-lipped smile before watching him go. 

Finally, you thought to yourself  Some alone time…  you sat on the rocks with your knees pulled up to your chest. Between your friends being worried about something odd happening to you, and actual school you didn’t really get moments like this any more.  I can’t believe Jaden is going to be dueling in front of the whole school. I mean, I guess that happens pretty often around here.. but at East- duels were pretty private. I’d have stage fright if I had to kick ass in front of a bunch of people!  In the distance, you saw the silhouette of Zane and Alexis standing on the docks by the lighthouse, which brought your thoughts to Syrus.  Poor Sy, I’m glad I’m not in anyone’s shadow here. I can’t imagine how much it hurts to not be close to family. On a side note, at least Syrus has Jaden. Then again, it’s almost the same situation since Jaden is such an intense duelist. Between two big brother figures dueling, I wouldn’t know who to root for.  You were completely absorbed in thought as you watched Zane and Alexis shifting in the sunset.  I guess it’s close to getting dark, I should get back to my dorm. The big duel is tomorrow! Better get all rested up. 


	6. ~6~

From the moment you awoke, you were pumped (even though you had woken up late, it was 11:30 and the duel started at 2:00). Today was the big duel between Jaden and Zane! It was also a Saturday, which meant no classes today- so you could wear whatever you want. After getting up, you decided to set out your outfit before you showered. In the end, you decided to wear a floral crop top, and a black skirt with some sandals, but first you had to shower! 

You hopped in and turned it to the temperature you preferred, and spent a good amount of time washing your (hair length) locks. When you stepped out, you were surprised to see Alexis sitting on your bed, apparently waiting for you. “Uh, hey, what’s up?” You asked and pulled your towel a little tighter around you. “Hey (Y/N)! I’m sorry that I just barged in while you were cleaning up, I just was thinking and I needed to see you!” You cocked your head to the side, and asked the Obelisk to elaborate, and she continued. “Well, I guess I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. So many of our friends have been acting really weird, I mean I thought it was just Syrus moping about his brother but then Chazz seems like he’s been avoiding me a lot. Not like I’m into him, but we are friends so I care if he’s okay, and he’s usually attached to my hip! And this morning Jaden was going on and on about how he needed to use his brain and was asking Bastion to give him equations to solve, which is nothing like him.” You nodded in response, saying “I mean, I’m okay if anything I’m bogged down about school but that’s the norm, I had a dream where I ended up leaving to go to Duel Community College! Anyways, Jaden’s always pretty weird this duel might just be psyching him out! As for Chazz, I have no idea. I hope he’s alright…” A moment of silence passed and you looked on thoughtfully as you noted that you should check on Chazz and Jaden. Alexis stood up with a small smile- and stated “You like him!” 

“Like who?” 

“Chazz!”

“Why because I’m worried about him?” 

Alexis squinted at you playfully “No, because you’re blushing.” You shrugged her off, not responding other than mumbling “I need to change, the duel is soon..” The girl smiled, and said “Alright, avoid it all you want- I’ve got my eye on you!”, Before heading out of your room and leaving you to change. 

  


When you got to the duel arena, you saw Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, and Alexis all sitting in the same area so you went over to join- strategically placing yourself by Bastion instead of Chazz, not wanting to give Alexis any proof towards her theory that you might like Chazz.  Honestly, a crush is almost too much to think about right now what with transferring here and getting my bearings. I don’t even know if I have a crush on him, am I that dense?  You were snapped out of thought by Crowler announcing the beginning of the duel. 

As time passed, you definitely saw that Jaden wasn’t acting like himself, and it was not helping him. He wouldn’t win this duel if he didn’t use his heart! Zane just continued to taunt him, and you could tell he felt afraid that he might actually lose. At this moment, he realised that he wasn’t going to win the duel if he just pretended to be someone else and you all watched as he… ordered food? You laughed when you realised he was actually going to have lunch in the middle of the duel and Bastion commented how odd it was. Chazz replied “Yeah, but this is Jaden. Everything he does is odd!” You just shook your head with a smile, and said “Wow- that took some balls. Our boy is back!” Bastion immediately said “What odd slang for testicles am I right?” Alexis and you snorted, and Chazz just pretended he didn’t hear. 

  


In the end, it was a tie between Jaden and Zane. They both ended up just sitting on the floor and laughing, which ended up in Syrus running over looking somewhat relieved- and laid in between them. Bastion went and sat by the three, not quite wanting to lie on the floor. When you stood to walk over, you felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Chazz had stood up behind you. “Hey- let’s go somewhere.” A shiver passed through you when you heard those words, and you responded “Sounds good, lead the way…” Alexis winked at you two when you passed by, and you stuck your tongue out. 

  


When you got outside, the sun was just starting to go down and set.  Man, these duels sure take a lot of time! I guess it’s not really something you think about in the heat of the moment though. 

“We’re here.” 

Chazz’s deep voice shook you out of thought and you realised you were standing on the beach, in a more secluded area. “So… what’s up? Any reason you want to get lil ole me all alone Chazz?” You asked in a faux innocence, and chuckled. He smiled briefly before starting in, saying “This is where I first dueled Alexis to try and get her to date me ya know. I mean, it didn’t work but I was motivated. I was for a while even though she wasn’t interested.” You nodded and stayed silent, feeling he had more to say. “Alexis was actually my first real crush- and it sucked to get rejected but I think that that was setting me up for better things, things that are starting to really come into sight now.” He said and turned to look at you with a small smile and you tilted your head to the side- asking “What do you mean, better things?” He just smiled, responding “Listen, I know this all sounds really serious but that’s just how the Chazz is, but like I said, I think better things are coming for me. And I think it would be cool if you were part of those better things- so you should stick around.” Your brow furrowed in confusion, and you asked “Uh, I’m not planning on leaving- what’s with the sentimentality?” 

“Alexis told me you were thinking about leaving, is that not true or something?” You nodded in understanding and said “No, I told her I had a dream about leaving. Not that I wanted to or something. But it’s nice to know you care, Chazz! Would you have gotten all mushy if I wasn’t leaving?” You asked, poking fun at his serious demeanor. He grumbled, and responded “Sh-Shut up Slacker! I don’t say stuff lightly okay, it’s just who I am!” You walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, saying with a chuckle “Don’t worry, I gotcha big guy. We can stick together.” And for once, you felt his arms wrap around you as he hugged you back and said softly “Well good, that’s what I wanted.” 


	7. ~7~

You laughed, triumphant as you laid down your winning card. Jaden sighed in front of you, realising he just lost. “Good duel… but when it’s the real thing it won’t be so easy!” He said and you smiled smugly. “Ooh no, I am not dueling you in a legit match. I know how you get!” You said, and picked up your cards along with the dueling mat you had been using. He chuckled, and asked “How I get?” You simply gave him a knowing look and stood up from the hard ground to look around you. “Man, how long were we dueling? I swear it was morning when we started!” You mentioned and looked off into the distance. You and Jaden had been dueling on the accessible roof of the Academy. Jaden shrugged as he gathered up his things, and stood with you. “Time really flies when you’re having fun!” He replied. As you swung a backpack full of cards and mats over your shoulder, you started to stride off. “Well, I gotta go. Me and Chazz are hanging out tonight.” 

“Ooooh is it a date?” Jaden asked in a singsongy voice. You rolled your eyes, and kept going. “Right, as if.” Despite your words, a blush crossed your face.

When you reached his dorm you knocked lightly at the door and he opened it almost immediately. “Were you… waiting for me?” You asked with a small smile and he looked a little embarrassed, “There wasn’t anything else to do, dork. You’re late.” You walked in past him and set your pack down on his couch before flopping down on it as well. “I was dueling! Anyways, what’s the plan Chazzaroo?” At the nickname- he glared at you and moved to sit next to you. “No plan, just thought we could chillax.” You sat up and exhaled in a light laugh. “‘Chillax’? Is this the 90s?” Chazz raised an eyebrow, “Says the girl who regularly uses ‘swag’ unironically!” 

“Listen, it started out ironically now I can’t stop there’s a difference.” 

“Right, right, so you of course have reason to make fun of the Chazz.” He replied sarcastically and moved an arm behind you. Though you didn’t try to make it obvious, you definitely noticed that he had just happened to put his arm around you.  Oh geez he’s touching me. I hope I’m not blushing right now.. Oh god my face is really red I feel it. Do I lean into him and get closer? Or do I pretend he isn’t doing anything, what if I make it awkward?  Your mind ran a mile at a minute at the physical contact, which led you to stand up abruptly and announce “I gotta pee. Uh. Now.” Chazz looked somewhat shocked at your sudden movement, and told you haltingly where the restroom was. 

You walked into the bathroom, and looked at yourself with pursed lips.  Dammitdammitdammitdammitdammit.  “Why am I such an idiot!” You said out loud and heard Chazz ask from the living room “You okay in there?” You yelled back that, yes, you were fine and needed a moment.  Well, shit, it can’t get more awkward than this.  You thought to yourself and flushed the toilet to make it sound like you had actually gone, before washing your hands and heading back out. “So, do you want to watch a movie or something?” He asked you- standing up and walking over to a rack full of DVDs. You nodded and asked “What do you have?” He sat there and named off several titles, a lot of them were animated movies you noticed.  What a nerd.

Finally, you decided on the movie Atonement, a passionate thriller. Through the first 20 minutes, you knew this movie was not the best choice when you were blushing at Chazz even making physical contact with you. It was obvious that this was a very sexually tense movie, and you were already red as a tomato. At the point in the movie where two of the characters were getting down and dirty in the library, you happened to glance over at Chazz and saw he was extremely red as well and seemed to be crossing his legs. You took a deep breath and turned back to the movie.  My hormones need to get under control right now I swear.  You thought and continued to watch the movie. 

Eventually- the movie came to an end and Chazz used the remote to turn off the TV. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” You asked, standing up and deciding that some fresh air would be good for both of you. “Yeah.. I’ll meet you outside just gimme a second.” He replied and you looked at him quizzically though he refused to meet your eyes. A smirk crossed your features, and you headed out into the cool night air. The moon appeared to be almost full, and the ocean seemed even louder the closer the moon got to the earth. A few minutes later, Chazz joined you outside and started walking. You followed along, sticking close to his side- as you walked it occurred to you that he was much taller than you, because he was walking at the same speed you jogged. Then again, you supposed he was taller than a lot of people at DA. 

He came to a stop at a clearing, where a small fountain bubbled. “Where’s this?” You asked and looked around. You realised you had been walking through the woods, and had walked a fair distance from your dorms. “Just a little place I found while I was looking for something out here once. No idea why it’s here- but it’s pretty right?” He said and sat on the edge of the pool of water. “Yeah it’s nice… I love the sound of flowing water.” You said and sat next to him before you dipped a finger into the cold water. Chazz turned to look at you and said awkwardly “So, that movie was, uh, something.” You laughed quietly and nodded- “That’s one word for it. It definitely wasn’t bad though.” This small talk continued for a while, before he caught your gaze and held it. “(Y/N)... remember when I said that there were better things coming my way and how I wanted you to be there for it?” 

“Yeah…” You breathed and watched his hesitant expression. He nodded, and moved slightly closer so your hands were touching at the edge of the fountain. You started to blush and thought offhandedly  Man, all the blood is going to be in my face at the end of the night with all this blushing.  You caught the boy’s eyes track down to your lips and linger there for a moment before meeting your (colour) eyes once more. Without another word, he leaned forward and his lips met yours. In your mind, it was like fireworks were going off. The two of you scooted closer so your bodies were touching and his hand caressed your cheek. The kiss lasted a moment more before he pulled back, leaving you with your eyes closed as you took a deep breath. “Wow.” Was all you could say. “Did that movie give you some ideas?” You asked and chuckled breathlessly, and you tucked a stray hair behind your ear. “No, I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” He said and held your hand in his. “If it wasn’t completely obvious, I have a crush on you. Which feels weird to say out loud.” You felt his thumb stroking your hand as he held it, and your heart skipped a beat  I totally just kissed Chazz Princeton, and now he’s admitting he has a crush on me?  You thought and opened your mouth to respond, but no words came out. “Did I leave you speechless? The Chazz has a tendency to do that.” He said and without any hesitation, you rushed forward to capture his lips in another sweet embrace. You could tell he was surprised at this, but he eventually moved to hold you as you kissed. It felt so natural and soft, you never wanted to stop. But that isn’t practical to kiss forever, so you pulled back a minute or so later. “I-I like you too, Chazz. I mean, I’ve been telling everyone I don’t but that’s because I’m weird and don’t know what I’m talking about but yes- I really like you.” You said finally, the words tumbling out of your mouth. “Telling everyone?” He asked. “Yeah, everyone was telling me that we should date and insinuating that you liked me and all that fun stuff.” Chazz grinned, and said “Well, let’s go ahead and prove them right.” before standing up, and holding his hand out to you. Taking it, you knew that Syrus probably owed Jaden 30 bucks for being right about you and Chazz. 


	8. ~8~

“I freaking knew it!” Shouted Jaden as you and Chazz sat in front of him. “Do you have to make such a big deal about everything, slacker?” Chazz asked. You took his hand and gave a patient smile before replying to Jaden. “Okay, that’s the only ‘I told you so’-esque jab you get!” Syrus sat in the corner looking all droopy and said “Yeah, I wish I could have told him that rule before he took my money!” 

“A bet is a bet, Syrus!” Jaden said with a cocky grin. Chazz stood in a huff and pulled you up with him, saying “The Chazz and his girl don’t have to deal with your attitude. We’re together- don’t keep making a big deal about it! You’re too damn hyper!” You stood a little closer to him and shook your head “He is right though, he totally called it.” In the background, Jaden murmured “Always do.” before sitting on his bed with a delighted chuckle. “You two are adorable together, this is great. I mean I’m no Cupid but I feel like I definitely had a hand in this!” Chazz growled quietly and stood over the Slifer. “Do you always have to be so cocky, dweeb?” This ended with Jaden saying that even if he was being cocky, he was right- so Chazz decided to give him a light cuff over the head which lead to the two getting into a slapping fight. “Alright guys, I think I’m going to go to my dorm now before this gets any weirder to watch.” You said with a smile and exited Chazz’s dorm room.

Shortly after you had kissed at the fountain in the woods, you had returned to the dorm hand in hand to find Jaden and Syrus there, looking for you. Jaden’s excuse was that ‘if you hanging with Chazz really isn’t a date, it won’t matter if I drop by’, but when the two caught you holding hands it was over- and so the conversation of ‘I knew it!’’s began. You sighed, despite the smile on your face. It was kind of crazy to have a friend like Jaden.  Now I’m Chazz’s girlfriend though. I definitely didn’t imagine that when I first met him. I mean I’ve always liked him but now we’re mutual- that’s crazy to me. And with the graduation duel over, Summer break is going to be soon. I wonder what will happen then. 

When you finally got back to your dorm and changed, you still heard Jaden and Chazz below you. The only word that you could think of to describe their wrestling would be ‘play-fighting’. As you thought of this, a smile crossed your features and you laid in bed to drift off to sleep. 

When you awoke the next morning, you slid out of bed and put on a simple  [ outfit ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b5/2c/d2/b52cd2f21c885cce3166ad8553bfea1c.jpg) before heading out to the Slifer cafeteria. Since the last duel of the year had taken place, classes were done with. Now there was only the optional rank-up exams to test if you’re ready to advance to the next dorm. You weren’t allowed to take it though, since you had only transferred in the middle of the year. As you sat and got your food, Chazz joined you. “Morning beautiful lady.” He said to you with a smirk. ”And good morning to you, handsome. Come here often?” At the joke, his smirk turned into a full on smile and you both started to dig into your breakfast. “Any plans this morning?” You asked him, to which he said “Yeah, some packing.” 

“Packing?”

“Well yeah, I’m not staying in this dump for Summer break.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I didn’t think about that. At East- we didn’t leave for the breaks.”

Chazz quirked an eyebrow at you and asked “Didn’t you see your parents?” You shook your head, “No- East is hardcore boarding school, going there is pretty much a prison sentence. I kinda miss them, but they’re the ones who sent me there so…” He frowned at you and scooted a little closer to give you a quick, almost awkward hug. “That sucks, I’m sorry.. Maybe I can do something to make summer break better for you?” You looked at him quizzically and asked “Like what?” 

“Well you’re my girl now, I can’t just leave you in a place like this for a few months. Come with me on my family trip, we’re going to Hawaii.” 

“Such a cliche, Chazz!” You joked with a smile. “Alright, what could go wrong.” His eyes lit up as you agreed to accompany him, and he proceeded to say that you needed to pack. 

Later in your room, you had just opened your suitcase to start stuffing it, when someone knocked on the door before walking in. “Heya (Y/N)! Whatcha doing?” Asked a familiar voice. You turned to see Jaden and offered a friendly smile. “Packing up my stuff… me and Chazz are leaving tomorrow morning for Hawaii.” Jaden walked over and plopped himself onto your bed. “Wow, honeymooning already?” 

“Shut it, smartass. He offered because I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“You could always kick it here with me and Sy! But Hawaii does sound more fun. I should ask Chazz if I can go too!” He joked. Moving on, you stuffed a few outfits into the suitcase before sitting on your bed next to Jaden. “Yeah, I’m mildly worried that it may be a little too fast for me to meet his family like on my own. It’s literally only been a day. Maybe I could ask him if you and Syrus can come too, then it won’t be as awkward- it’s not like they don’t have the money!” You joked and looked to him for approval. “Hell yeah! That would be fun!” With that, after you finished packing you went to tell Chazz the news.

“What? You want those two slackers to come?” He asked, a pouty look on his features. “I mean, if that’s okay with you… I don’t want to feel like we’re moving too fast with me meeting your family and all…” You replied, a small sigh escaping your lips. Chazz moved forward and put his forehead to yours- looking deeply into your eyes. “(Y/N), that’s all you had to say. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable at all, those dweebs can come, but they better not do anything stupid. Wait, what am I saying- of course they’re going to.” He rolled his eyes, but leaned forward to tenderly kiss your lips before pulling back and giving you a genuine smile. “Thank you… I’m really excited!” He nodded and agreed with you, before turning around to get back to his own packing. 


	9. ~9~

The next morning, Chazz, you, Syrus, and Jaden all met at the docks to wait for the private Princeton jet to pick you up. You had definite butterflies in your stomach as the jet appeared in the horizon.  What if his family doesn’t like me?  You wondered and frowned. Chazz caught your expression and used his free hand to grasp your own reassuringly. “Don’t worry, (Y/N)- this is gonna be fun. We can just hang as a group and avoid my family if need be. Definitely going to be avoiding my brothers.” He spoke as the jet landed on the thin airstrip in front of you. “Why avoid your brothers?” You asked, and he just murmured “You’ll see…” before the side door of the jet opened and two men walked out. “Hey Chazz… long time no see.” Said the one with longer black hair. It was obvious that they were all brothers, since they all had the signature black hair and grey eyes. Chazz grunted in response to his brother, and said “Right… let’s get going. This is (Y/N) by the way, she’s coming with us. Also those two slackers.” He pointed behind him to Jaden and Syrus who looked at the jet in awe.”Hey, Slade right?” The older man looked at Jaden with disdain and nodded. “Yes. Anyways, Chazz, mom and dad aren’t going to like this” 

“Who cares if they don’t like it, I do so they’ll deal.” 

“Well they always did coddle you since you’re the ‘baby’. That’s probably why you can’t be apart of the Princeton plan.” 

“Shut it Slade, did I ask for your opinion on me? I’m great as is.” 

As this mini-fight went on, you couldn’t help but feel like you were missing something. All you knew about Chazz’s brothers is that they didn’t respect him as the awesome duelist he is, and what Jaden told you about them being abusive.. You were starting to see what he meant. 

“Should we be getting on the jet now…?” You asked in an almost timid tone, interrupting the almost seething argument going on in front of you. Slade cleared his throat and responded with a curt ‘of course’ before turning to board the jet. Chazz scoffed quietly, but led you aboard the plane. Once you got into the aircraft you could tell it was going to be a long ride. A graceful looking woman stood up to receive your group with a polite smile. “Chazz, darling, how are you!” She exclaimed before enveloping him in a hug. “And who’re all your… friends?” Before Chazz could say anything, Jaden jumped in front of him and said “The name’s Jaden Yuki! I’m the next King of Games!” Jagger, the brother with shorter and pointier hair sniggered in the background and said “Yeah, since Chazz obviously isn’t.” Chazz growled audibly but tried to keep his cool in front of his parents. His mother looked mildly displeased at Jaden’s outburst, and just nodded. 

Chazz sighed and was like “Yeah anyways, the other one is Syrus. And this girl right here…” He turned to give you a soft smile as he spoke, finishing his sentence and affirming it by moving closer to you and making it more obvious that you were holding hands, “Is my girlfriend- (Y/N).” Chazz’s mother gave you a gleaming smile and enveloped you in a similar hug that her son had just gotten. “So nice to meet you, young lady! I had no idea Chazz was seeing someone!” You smiled back politely and responded “I’m honored to meet you as well Mrs. Princeton. Chazz and I’s relationship is pretty recent… but it happened to fall on the same date as summer vacation!” Mrs. Princeton smiled once more before taking her seat again. “And this right here is my husband.” She introduced a slim man sitting next to her reading a book. He looked up to give you and your group only the slightest of glances before continuing his reading. You turned to look at Jaden and Syrus in the background awkwardly, trying to decide if you should greet the disinterested man before the pilot of the aircraft announced over the speaker that they were about to take off. 

Chazz and you slid into a seat near the back, while Jaden and Syrus followed suit and sat across the aisle from you. “This is gonna be fun!” Said Syrus to the group before settling in and pulling out a handheld game. “I think so too, Syrus.” You replied with a smile. Despite the awkward meeting of Chazz’s family, you didn’t think the vacation would turn out badly.  Chazz seems really quiet though…  You pondered before turning to him and asking if he was okay. “Yeah I’m fine, just what my brother said really pissed me off. And my dad didn’t even say hello to me, but whatever.” He replied before turning to the window of the jet and watching the clouds drift by as the jet took off. “Yeah, that wasn’t very cool of them, I’m sorry… I’ll try my best to make you feel better!” You responded and laid your head on his shoulder. At the sudden touch, you could feel him stiffen up- but soon he turned your way to you to gingerly kiss the top of your head. “I’m glad you’re here with me (Y/N)...” 

Only a moment later, you two were interrupted by Jaden whispering conspicuously, “You know, this is a great chance for you two to enter the mile high club!” Chazz turned to the Slifer and his eyes practically shot daggers. “Don’t make me regret taking you on vacation slacker!” You sat up and turned to Chazz, asking innocently “What’s the mile high club…?” To which the ravenette did not know how to reply. “I-It’s uhm. When two people. Are in… an airplane or something… and they…. Do stuff.” Jaden and Syrus snickered as Chazz tried to form a coherent sentence, and you just tilted your head to the side- not really understanding. “Just don’t worry about anything those two say!” Was what he eventually came up with. You had a feeling this would be a long flight. 


	10. ~10~

You had been in the air for a long time, and eventually had fallen asleep with your head resting on Chazz’s shoulder. He wouldn’t really say it but he enjoyed the simplest of touches from you. After an agonizingly long flight- your boyfriend awoke you to the sight of balmy beaches and scenic palm trees just outside of the jet’s windows. “Look (Y/N)! We totally have to go sunbathing!” Jaden shouted and put an arm around your shoulder. A scowl from Chazz was all it took to make him remove it. You smiled at him and said “Yeah totally! It’s gonna be so warm out there I’m excited.” Soon, the flight had landed and the pilot affirmed that you could all remove your seat belts, even though Jaden had done this prematurely which got him glares from all the other Princeton’s. 

When you stepped out of the jet, a soft breeze flitted through the material of your blue sundress that you had decided to wear- the weather was perfect for the beach and you could tell this vacation would hold many adventures for all of you. Syrus and Jaden practically jumped off of the plane and ran off of the airstrip to take in the view, you had landed on the Princeton’s private island and the airstrip was right off of the coast. “Wow look at that! The water is so blue, nothing like the ocean off of the DA!” Syrus said and held his hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun. Chazz was the last to step off of the plane and put an arm around your shoulder, squeezing you closer to him. “What do you think you want to do first? We have the whole island to explore and do whatever you want.” You looked up at him and took in the sight of him, the breeze tousling his hair and jacket softly- his grey eyes looking down at you softly and full of affection. “How about we go to the beach? Isn’t that usually the first stop in Hawaii?” You suggested with a grin. Chazz affirmed your choice, and told his mother where they would all be. “Alright dear! Be careful, don’t eat before you go into the water or you’ll get cramps… and watch out for jellyfish or anything! I hear there are a lot in the waters around here!” He rolled his eyes at her cliche advice, and took off with you, Jaden, and Syrus in tow. 

At the beach- you kicked off your flip flops and felt your feet sink a little into the golden sand, enjoying the feeling of it between your toes. Syrus walked up behind you and let out a content sigh. “Isn’t this great, (Y/N)? The sun, the sand, the ocean… I can’t believe I’m really here!” Upon hearing his comment, Chazz wandered over and said “Well believe it slacker, and be thankful that The Chazz was kind enough to bring you along.” Syrus gave him some serious side-eye before walking off to shed his shirt and jump into the water with Jaden. As soon sa he entered the depths, you saw Jaden pounce out of the water and pull Syrus under while yelling to you and Chazz “The water’s amazing! Cmon in guys!” your boyfriend looked to you to ask if you wanted to head in, and you nodded before taking off your sundress to reveal a black bikini. Upon seeing you show so much skin- Chazz’s face reddened, and he practically couldn’t take his eyes off of you. “What is it?” you asked when you caught him looking. “You’re just… really beautiful.” He gave you a smile before removing his shirt. You grinned at the compliment, and took his hand in yours to wander into the waves. When you got into the water- you were surprised at just how warm it was. The ocean around Duel Academy was always so much colder, but this was lukewarm and felt amazing on your skin. Jaden and Syrus were splashing around in the background, and Chazz came up behind you to capture you in his arms. “You know, it’s really pretty around here- but not as pretty as you, (Y/N).” He murmured in your ear. You giggled, and swam a little ways in front of him before sending a small splash of water his way. “Nice pickup line, dork!” You commented. “Did it work though?” He asked you before returning a wave of water to you. The saltiness of the ocean hit you head on and you could taste it which made your face pucker up. “You’ll have to try harder than that, Chazzeroo!” You joked and continued the mini war you had started. He plummeted under the water and disappeared from view for a moment before popping up in front of you to give you a bear hug, to which you wrapped your arms around his neck and propped yourself up so that your legs were around his midsection, practically straddling him. At this- he blushed but smirked at you and pulled you a little closer until your lips were almost touching- you could smell the salt and brine of the ocean around you, and in the moment it was like there wasn’t anyone else but him… until Jaden and Syrus tackled you both and yelled “Having fun lovebirds?” When you all came back to the surface, Chazz growled and said “I never should have agreed to take you with us!” And pushed Jaden under the water with a scowl. You and Syrus stood side by side in the water, and giggled amongst one another watching the other two wrestle. “Get a room!” You said to them both to which they both turned and looked extremely unimpressed. “Hey Chazz, speaking of rooms, where are we staying?” Syrus asked tentatively. Chazz pointed to the other side of the beach, where there were several beach bungalows in the distance. “Those are our private rooms. We each have our own- so feel free to go away and check it out.” Syrus and Jaden rolled their eyes practically in sync, and Syrus commented “Alright Chazz, I think we got the hint.” And started to wade out of the water, Jaden hung back for a moment to look at you “You good, (Y/N)?” You gave him a mildly confused look, and said “You’re making it sound like I won’t be alright if you head out?” The Slifer gave you a knowing look and turned to follow Syrus to their rooms. 

“Any reason you want me all to yourself handsome?” You asked and gave a coy smile. “I need a reason to wanna be alone with a pretty lady?” He retorted and pulled you closer to him, capturing your lips in an intense kiss only a moment later. You ran your fingers through his wet hair and opened your mouth slightly to him, allowing his tongue entrance. You felt the blood rushing to your face and instinctively grinded against him a little- and you could feel him stiffening. He reached a hand around you and placed it firmly on your back, forcing your chest against his. A small moan escaped your lips and Chazz pulled you away with a pleasurable sigh. “I think we should stop making out.. Before I can’t stop myself.” 

“Can’t stop yourself?”

“You bring something out in me and I want to release it completely, but now isn’t the time… we should wait.”

You finally caught his drift and smirked. “I’m glad I have that much of an effect on you.” He took a deep breath, “I’m not sure how I feel about it.” 

Later in the night, you were sitting on the porch of your bungalow with your feet dipped in the water. The violet and orange sunset casting a golden glow over your features. It had been a long flight, and an even longer day after you and Chazz had left the beach for dinner with his family.  At least his mom likes me… I think. But his dad and brothers… they all seem so disapproving of me. It’s not like I did anything? And I make Chazz happy, shouldn’t that make them happy? And what he said at the beach today… part of me wants to make him lose control- but he’s right that we should wait. Either way, I think this vacation is going to be fun as long as we don’t have to be around his brothers too much.


	11. ~11~

It was a few days into the vacation, and things were getting tense between Chazz and his brothers, and father. They had been hurling insults at one another for the past few days and a few times you thought you were going to have to hold Chazz back! But now, as you walked into Chazz’s bungalow and caught a glance of him sniffling, and wiping his eye- that was the final straw. “Hey, are you okay??” You asked and rushed to his side. The ravenette instinctively pushed you away from him before realising who had asked him the question. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry (Y/N)... I didn’t mean to be so rude with you- you just caught me at a bad time.” You nodded sympathetically- “I noticed.. What happened?” 

“It was just my brothers… I’m sick of them treating me like  I’m  the asshole for not wanting to go through with their ‘Princeton Plan’.” He murmured and clenched his fist. You noticed this, and reached down to put your hand on his comfortingly. “What’s the ‘Princeton Plan’?” you asked and tilted your head to the side. “Slade is the top of the political world, Jagger is the top of the financial world, and I was supposed to be top of the dueling world. I couldn’t hack it.” 

“What? You’re amazing at dueling, though.” 

“Yeah, well, obviously not amazing enough.” He retorted before standing up and going to the balcony. “I appreciate you coming to check on me, but you can go now.” When he said this- you furrowed your brow and stood up, slightly hurt at his wording. You put a gentle hand on his shoulder and asked if he was sure, to which he shrugged you off and nodded without turning to face you. 

As you wandered out of his room, you frowned-  This isn’t the Chazz that I know… well, it is… but he’s never like that with me. He was so short… I need to help somehow…!  Your feet turned to the direction of Slade’s room, and you set off to confront him. 

“Slade? Are you in here?” You asked and stepped in. The man came out of a room to the side of his bed and threw you a glare. “What do you want?” He asked gruffly before adjusting his tie. “Listen, I know this isn’t exactly my place to say but… you’re too hard on Chazz. He really cares about your approval and all you do is act mean to him, Jagger too. It’s really unnecessary.” You responded and crossed your arms. Slade chuckled, which earned him a confused and disapproving look from you. “Listen, whatever your name is, I don’t care about your opinion. You honestly shouldn’t even bother staying around, Chazz is a  Princeton,  and I didn’t bother to even remember your name. You’re just like every other woman that tries to target the Princeton men, a golddigger. You’ll never be accepted here.” He said and laughed in your face. “Right well, I’m sure you’ll remember my name after I beat your ass in a duel. Tonight- on the beach. If you aren’t there then I’ll have to assume a ‘nobody’ scared you.” You responded before spinning around to hurry out of his tent. 

Oooh shit I just did that, I’m too scared to even participate in an official duel at my school and I just challenged a rich person to a duel? I’m sure he has the best cards… well fuck.  You thought as you headed back to your room to sort your deck. 

The moment approached closer and closer, you were definitely nervous and could feel the tension rising in your throat. You had made your way to the beach, when you saw Slade in the distance… along with everyone else who had come on vacation with you. “What the hell? I thought this was supposed to just be us, Slade!” The man shrugged with a wicked grin, and said “I thought I would show everyone that you don’t deserve to be here.” 

“Shut up, Slade! It’s you that nobody wants here.” Chazz yelled while his mother shushed him and tsked at his behaviour. You smiled at him as you stepped to your place in the makeshift duel arena, and readied your duel disk. “Let’s do this, I bet defeat will look humbling on you!” You said with a scowl, and drew your hand of cards. You were pleasantly surprised when you saw that you had the beginnings of a strategy in your hand already, it was your best bet! 

It was a few turns in, and you had managed to get out two lower level monsters and one 6 star monster. Slade had one dragon on his field, and looked aggravated at the odds. It was yor turn- and you launched an attack against him- taking out his dragon and a small chunk of his life points. At the moment, you were at 4500 life points and he was at 6700. Chazz, Jaden, and Syrus were all cheering you on in the background but sweat beaded at your brow.  He has some really rare cards, and it’s only the beginning of the duel! Can I really beat him?  You pondered and stood yourself up straighter to project confidence. Over the next few turns, Slade managed to overcome two of your monsters and almost all of your life points- but you finally drew the final card in a chain that you had in your (TYPE) deck. Unleashing that upon him, he was knocked back with the force of the blow as your star monster took down many of his life points. At this point, the tide officially turned in your favour when it appeared all Slade was able to place down were lower level monster cards, until you finally struck the final blow to his life points and he stood there- dumbfounded. “What… did you just… win?” He said in astonishment as Jagger in the background shouted “Impossible! She must be cheating… get someone to check her deck and pockets for trump cards!” Chazz stepped forward, replying “No one gets to pat down my girlfriend but me! N-Not saying that I’m going to, because she didn’t cheat- she’s just awesome.” You blushed, running across the arena to tackle Chazz in a hug that almost knocked him off his feet. “Jeez (Y/N), didn’t know you liked when I said stuff like that so much!” You shook your head at him with a smile before turning around to face Slade- a cocky grin on your features “See? Dueling isn’t easy, everyone has different skills and decks. So what if Chazz couldn’t beat Jaden? He’s still an amazing duelist, and all I’ve ever seen you do is lose.” You monologue, noticing that Chazz looked annoyed at your mention of his defeat at Jaden’s hands. Chazz’s father stood from his place in a lawn chair he had brought out to watch the duel, and pushed past everyone else to get to Slade. He stood in front of him for a moment before delivering a swift smack to his son’s face. Everyone else gasped in shock, before the patriarch said to Slade “You disappointment. You couldn’t even beat that little girl, you’re even worse than Chazz.” The man stood there, holding the side of his face and looking anywhere but his father. “Hey you can’t d-!” Jaden started to say, before he was interrupted by the Princeton’s father “Everyone! Get to the landing strip, all of you are leaving. If I catch you on this island after dusk it will be extremely unpleasant.” Chazz’s mom stepped forward to oppose what he had said, before cowering away as he turned to glare at her. “Y-You all heard him… I’ll call the pilot....” She murmured before following her husband meekly. Chazz looked at you and looked taken aback, but he turned and headed for the airstrip anyways. Everyone else turned that way too, you wanted to say something, but the air felt too heavy. You just hoped Chazz was okay after witnessing that. Before long, you would be back at Duel Academy.


	12. ~12~

Ever since you had gotten back to Duel Academy, Chazz had been rather quiet. You had tried to ask him several times if he was okay, but he would just tell you to not worry about him. It was now nearing the end of summer break and you still hadn’t seen much of him which was causing your concern to grow. Just as you were about to go check his dorm room, you heard voices at the edge of the cliff just to the side of the Slifer dorm. You turned to see Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, the lunch lady- Dorothy. You walked over to the group and peered over the cliff’s edge, to see Jaden dueling a boy with silver hair. “What’s going on?” You asked and watched as Jaden played his signature Elemental Heroes. “Jaden’s dueling one of the freshmen!” Alexis glaced at you over her shoulder before turning back to the duel. Chazz turned to smile at you and say “Morning.” before grabbing your hand and pulling you nearer to him.  Guess he’s feeling better today, I’m glad..  You thought before rubbing shoulders with him. 

As you watched the duel, Dorothy explained that the new student had just shown up this morning and bought a bunch of spare cards from the shop. “Weird… who comes to Duel Academy without a deck?”

“Probably someone we can’t trust.” said Chazz mysteriously, “He looks familiar.” 

“Yeah now that you mention I think I have seen him before, I just don’t know where.” Syrus mentioned.

Eventually, the duel was finished and Jaden had won. Alexis seemed surprise at this development, but you commented “I mean, no shit, when you aren’t using a deck that you’ve ever used before of cards that don’t go together or anything.” Dorothy shot you a reprimanding glance at your language, and you looked down with a frown. Jaden ran up to greet everyone and said “Wow, that AP guy wasn’t too bad, for a freshman.”

“Did he tell you his name is ‘App’?” You asked. “No he said it’s A. P. but same difference.” Syrus straightened up at hearing the initials, and then reached down for his bookbag to pull out a dueling magazine. The mysterious duelist was on the front of it. “I knew I regonised him, A.P.! Aster Phoenix!” He said triumphantly. Alexis gasped and said “Wow! He’s the number one duelist in the World League, he’s a real pro!”

“Yeah? Well, looks like the master became the student today!” Jaden smirked confidently, but Dorothy stood from her position on the ground to tell him, “I hate to say this, but that wasn’t Aster’s real deck at all. He just got those together this morning.”

“What? Do you mean I just dueled a guy who was using leftover cards? That’s just rude.” He sulked, before wandering off to his dorm room with a sigh. The group you were standing in slowly disbanded, leaving just you and Chazz standing at the cliffside. “It’s nice to see you out of your dorm room.” You commented. “Yeah. Listen, I know I’ve been weird lately but I don’t want you to worry about me, I’m fine.” He murmured reproachfully. “I’m not going to stop worrying about you, I care about you. Duh.” You said, rolling your eyes. This caused him to glance at you in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure. “Well… whatever you do, I’m fine.” You realised that you weren’t really close enough to him yet to have him spill his heart out to you, but you also realised that you wanted to get that close to him, which was a little scary in its own way. 

You and Chazz had chatted some more before you decided to go back to your dorm, but as you had turned to go that way you saw a flash of silver hair walking down the path towards the dock. “Hey!” You called, and walked towards the boy. Aster Phoenix turned to you and glared- putting a hand on his hip, “What do you want.” 

“You’re really Aster Phoenix?” You asked him, and he smirked before chuckling. “Yeah, why? Do you want an autograph?” You looked at him incredulously, shaking your head, “Uh, no. Just was wondering what a pro is doing at Duel Academy. That’s like someone with a PhD going back to college.” Without answering, he simply turned and sauntered off- to which you scoffed and decided then and there that Aster Phoenix could not be trusted.

  


-The Next Day-

  


You woke up in a good mood, getting dressed in your Academy uniform, you headed out to your first class of the day- Duel Theory. Upon arriving at the classroom, you saw a sign taped to the door that said there was a school duel today so everyone was in the arena. When you got there, you slid in besides Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis and looked out at the field to see Chazz and an Obelisk Blue shuffling their decks in the middle. “Wait, I didn’t know Chazz was dueling today! I would have made a sign…” You said and sat to the left of Jaden. The newly appointed Vice Chancellor, Mr. Bonaparte, grabbed the mic to declare the duelists: “Former Obelisk Blue Chazz Princeton! If he wins, he will be allowed back into the ranks of Obelisk Blue! And his challenger, our top ranking freshman, Reginald VanHowl III!” You noted that the two were somewhat similar. The crowd cheered as the duel began, and the two started hurling insults at one another, quite a few of them made you laugh, Chazz was pretty good at breaking people down. Reggie was starting to get a little flustered, you could tell. Soon enough, Chazz was able to get his Ojamas out on the field, when they turned towards you they winked and said to Chazz “Hey boss! Your girlfriend is here!” And he looked over at you, suddenly flustered. You flashed a reassuring smile his way and held up your hands in the shape of a heart- then he turned a brilliant shade of red before turning to the duel, Jaden laughing at the incident and leaving those who couldn’t hear what duel spirits say confused. 

Once Chazz had started gathering Ojamas on the field, Reggie’s defeat was imminent. Chazz defeated him with a simple Ojama token, causing the boy to fall down in shame. “Looks like slumming it with the Slifers hasn’t hurt my skills at all, by now you should know that the colour of your coat shouldn’t dictate how good you are, because an Obelisk Blue- who’s supposed to be the best of the best- just got schooled by a Slifer Red! No matter what you wear kid, you’ll always be a loser. And I’ll always be the Chazz!” At this comment, everyone started shouting his catchphrase. “Chazz it up!” Chanted at least 100 people from the stands while Chazz bathed in the applause. Every Slifer started to jump from their seats to run over to him, Jaden being the first to get to him and smothering him in a hug. “Hey! Back off Slacker!” Chazz protested, but soon softened as you embraced him over Jaden. Soon, the rest of your dorm had lifted him up on their shoulders and were tossing him up in the air gleefully much to his protest. Upon seeing this, Chancellor Crowler shrugged and said “Well, I didn’t see this coming, but if he wants to be a slacker then so be it.” He grabbed the microphone and spoke into it, “Listen up! There’s been an adjustment and Chazz Princeton will stay in Slifer Red.” Chazz stood aghast and said “What but I don’t want-” 

“Oh, there’s no need to thank me, Chazz.” He replied and strode away with a grin. 

  


Later, after the excitement had calmed down, you and Chazz met up inside his dorm room. He seemed more like his old self now, confident and ready to take on anything. He swept you up wordlessly, and kissed you like it was the last time you were ever going to see him. When he released you, you were practically panting. “Wow, missed me much?” You spoke finally and took a seat on the orange couch in the living room. “I did, and I feel amazing from squashing that annoying little bug.” He moved to sit next to you and put his arm around you, to which you snuggled into him. He reached for the remote and turned on the television in front of you, the news switching on first. He was about to change it but he noticed the word ‘demon’ at the bottom of the screen. “Turn it up,” You requested and he complied. 

‘Eyewitness reports speculate that there is a wild animal in the area, police say if the issue persists then there will be a curfew set. This photo-  the TV flashed to a blurry picture of a redish green figure leaping through the air-  is the only confirmed document showcasing ‘the demon’. Stay safe out there folks. In other news- the fabulous pro duelist Zane Truesdale will be facing up against World League pro Aster Phoenix!’  You furrowed your brow and spoke to Chazz “First off, that ‘demon’ is  not  an animal. Second, I thought Aster told Jaden he was a student here? How does he have time to go duel Zane?” Chazz shrugged and pulled you a little closer, “Who knows. The brat probably has special exceptions.” You pondered this for a moment but soon heard gentle snores from Chazz, his head on top of yours. A smile crossed your features and you adjusted against him,taking his hand in yours then stroking it with your thumb.  Must have gotten tired from all that excitement at the duel, he really is an amazing duelist. I wish he was more confident on the inside.  You thought and settled in, not wanting to disturb him.


	13. ~13~

Today was the day. Aster Phoenix was going up against the legendary Zane Truesdale. You had been anticipating it since you had found out the news, also Alexis had told you that Aster would be unveiling his newest deck during this match- everyone was eager to know what it was. Crowler had set up a large monitor in the auditorium and everyone was hustling to grab the best spot. Upon getting there, you and Chazz had agreed that kind of in the middle but closer to the top is the best area to be in- and when you sat the rest of your group gathered around you. A few days ago, Jaden and Syrus (well, mainly Jaden) had befriended an odd man named Tyranno Hassleberry, he claimed to have dinosaur genes in him, which wasn’t the most normal thing but who was normal around here nowadays anyways you had commented when Chazz was talking about how weird he is. 

After you had all been sitting for a few minutes, the crowd’s misc chatter quieted down as the TV was turned on and the duel projected on the screen. Zane and Aster had just finished shuffling their decks, and were moving to their places in the arena. The duel was taking place in the KaibaDome. 

Aster went first, and shouted, “I think I’ll start by summoning this guy! Elemental Hero Avian!” and the crowd gasped and aww’d at the reveal of his new deck. Zane gaped at the monster before saying “A deck of Heroes?” 

“That’s right! Just like your old academy pal, Jaden’s!” Aster said smugly, clearly having done his research. Jaden stood up from his spot between Syrus and Hassleberry saying “C’mon dude! That’s not cool, have some originality!” 

Zane looked to the camera with a smile as Aster ended his turn, and Syrus wondered aloud why. “Wouldn’t you be smiling? Zane’s gone up against these monsters, he has the advantage.” Bastion stated, garnering nods from the rest of the group. His first move, Zane was able to get Cyber Dragon out immediately and proceeded to attack Aster, but he deflected it with a trap and so it went. Next, the silver haired boy fused Avian and Burstenitrix to make... Not Flame Wingman?  You thought and looked at the mysterious monster before Aster stated that it was Phoenix Enforcer, a Destiny Hero. Everyone else around you was confused as well, Syrus stating “Wait that isn’t Flame Wingman? How did he do that?” Chazz piped up next to you to say “Uh, duh, there are multiple fusion outcomes with the Elemental Heroes.” Jaden commented next, “Well, who knew!” Which made everyone around you groan. 

After attacking Zane with his new monster, Aster’s turn was ended and Zane started off by playing Power Bond, and at the end of his turn, he had unleashed two attacks on his opponent. Smoke billowed around Aster at the other side of the field and everyone assumed he had just lost, but when it cleared he was standing upright still and had 100 life points left. The commentators were shocked and demanded to know how he did that. “Simple, can’t you see? I just activated my trap, Elemental Recharge, which gave me a life point boost. And you know your Power Bond has a consequence, you lose 2800 life points.” After this hit, Aster went on to play a sequence of cards that let him start switching Zane’s dragon from attack mode to defense mode, which cause the audience to start giggling at the degrading display. Zane gritted his teeth and called out “Stop it!” Aster continued to mock him. “I’ve never seen my brother like this!” Syrus exclaimed and leaned forward in his seat. Aster’s card effect had allowed him to draw one more card, and he brought out Shining Phoenix Enforcer to the field. The effect allowed him to have many extra life points, letting him take out Zane’s monster easily- putting him ahead of Zane in the duel. 

The dark haired duelist was able to bring out his Cyber End Dragon his next turn, and called “Alright, it’s been a blast kid, but all good things come to an end!” And attacking the other man. But in doing this, he had overlooked a trap card Aster had placed the turn before- it turned out to be Destruction of Destiny, which let him send 5 cards to the graveyard which gave his Shining Phoenix Enforcer’s ability of gaining more attack points, which caused Zane’s Cyber End Dragon to be destroyed and depleted his life points all the way. 

After leaving Zane in shambles, Aster left him at the KaibaDome. The crowd around you and the audience of the physical duel all were astounded. Zane Truesdale had been defeated. In that moment, you looked to Jaden and saw his eyes harden in resolve- you knew that he had just vowed to defeat Aster Phoenix once and forall.

After leaving the arena, Aster was on the news and he was telling people that ‘some Duel Academy student’ had entirely copied his deck. It was obvious that this comment was targeted at Jaden, and everyone looked at him uneasily. The next moment, the voice from the screen called out “This student knows who he is, and I challenge him to a duel! You hear me, kid? I’m coming for you!” Aster had turned to the camera and it was almost as though he knew exactly where Jaden was in the crowd, even though he wasn’t anywhere near him. Jaden stood up and responded “Perfect! I’m always down for a rematch!” Chazz glared at him and stated “You know he can’t hear you right?” Even though you almost doubted this. 

Later that night, the whole academy, you included, awoke to the sound of a deep scream piercing the air. You ran out of your dorm to see the rest of your friends already heading in the direction of the noise. When you all got there, you saw that Chancellor Crowler had also followed the sound and he called out “Who’s there!” Aster Phoenix stepped out of the shadows and the moonlight revealed a man on the ground behind him, “Who’s this!” Jaden yelled in alarm and watched Syrus go to the man’s side. Aster explained that this man had just tried to steal his cards, so he had taken care of it. You didn’t want to know what ‘taking care of it’ entailed. Everyone started firing questions at him, but Aster just turned to walk away before saying, “By the way Jaden- I’ll be seeing you bright and early for our duel tomorrow, no spectators are allowed except for your little friends here.” And then he was gone, and you knew that you weren’t going to make it to class tomorrow. 

The next morning- Bastion, Chazz, you, Tyranno, Syrus, and Alexis had all gathered in the stands to watch Jaden and Aster duel it out. Right before the match began, you saw Winged Kuriboh appear in front of Jaden and they spoke quietly to one another. You glanced at Chazz and saw that he had noticed it too, “I wonder if Kuriboh is warning him... “ You murmured and reached tentatively for Chazz’s hand. 

-Flash forward to the end of the duel- 

Jaden fell to the ground, utterly defeated. Aster had gotten the best of him.  He really is a pro…  You thought as you huddled around Jaden who appeared to have passed out. Chancellor Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte rushed over and said “We need to get him to the nurse ASAP!” And Hassleberry effortlessly lifted his limp friend over his shoulder and started hustling for the nurse’s office. 

Upon arriving there, Nurse Fontaine furrowed her brow at the boy, “Dear me! What’s happened?” Chazz stepped forward and explained the situation, and Jaden was laid on one of the cots in the room. “Alright, I need some space… everyone- you can come back tomorrow to check on him.” The nurse told your group and put a stethoscope to his chest. At her persistence, everyone left the room and disbanded, murmuring their misgivings. 

You and Chazz headed out of the main Academy doors and towards the beach, he broke the silence first- “I have a bad feeling about that Aster kid.” You nodded and replied “Me too… but I feel like something even worse is coming.” Soon enough, you had gotten to the sandy beach and you removed your shoes to dip your feet in the cool water. Chazz came up and hugged you from behind, giving you a ginger kiss on the top of the head, “(Y/N)... everything gets really crazy here, but I’m glad you’re with me. Sometimes I feel like I wouldn’t be able to handle all this shit without you.” You turned and kissed him on the lips- causing a smile to form on both of your features. “Of course you would be able to handle things without me, you’re The Chazz!” You said with a reassuring grin. Chazz wasn’t able to help pulling you into a tight hug, and you were pressed hard against his chest. The lilting smell of aftershave was just barely present over Chazz’s natural musk- which wasn’t a bad scent of its own. You could feel his firm and lightly muscled chest under the heavy black coat he always wore, and you felt entirely safe. It felt as though if he never let go of you, you could conquer anything.  This year is probably going to be even crazier than the last… I hope we all make it intact.  You thought before being brought back to reality by Chazz’s hands gripping your shoulders and him gently pushing away from you. “If I can’t help it, I won’t leave your side.” He said mysteriously and you gazed into his eyes and saw longing there. He leaned down to kiss you once more and his hand moved down your body to your hip- and he pulled your hips against his. A small sigh escaped you at feeling his hands on you. When he heard your sigh he pushed his tongue into your mouth slowly and you moved a hand up to tangle in his black locks. “Chazz, I want you.” You said decisively. The ravenette looked upon you with surprise and instinctively licked his lips. “(Y/N)...” He started, before you pulled him back to your level and pushed yourself against him, causing him to moan quietly. His hand had made its way from your hip to cup your ass, which caused you to gasp and you bit his lip suddenly. Things were really starting to heat up, when you pulled away with a satisfied smirk upon seeing that he was breathless. “I want you, but I can wait for you- just because I like to tease.” You said and then turned to walk back to your dorm, leaving him frustrated but excited on the beach


	14. ~14~

You woke up with a smile and a stretch, the scratchy sheets in the Slifer dorm not bothering you at the moment. You were filled with all those damn fuzzy feelings Chazz caused you to have. That boy was going to be the death of you- last night when you had been over he was such a tease! Kissing you until you were gasping and toying with you for over an hour, until he had you begging for just a little more, and he just completely stopped. You had been so pissed, trying to get him to let you straddle him so you could get what you wanted, but he refused with a bratty smirk; “Nope, I know you want more babe. That’s why you can’t have more yet, not until you’re dying for it.” He had murmured in your ear before yawning and announcing he was going to bed. You had left his dorm so utterly flustered, knowing that he was pulling a power play- his dominance only made you more excited for what was to come. 

It was Wednesday, which meant classes as usual- but today something was different. There were multiple students that just seemed really out of it. As you sat down in your usual spot next to Syrus, you commented “Man is everyone hung over or something? They all seem super out of it…” Upon hearing this Syrus said cryptically “It’s definitely something more evil than just a hangover.” And you frowned at him before turning to the front of the classroom where the teacher stood, beginning to talk about field spells. As he dragged on, your thoughts turned to Jaden. He was in pretty bad shape last time you saw him, definitely looking worse for wear. As soon as class ended, you and Syrus went to the infirmary to find a crowd of people standing outside of the room and murmuring. You caught tidbits, hearing ‘Jaden can’t duel!’ several times, which made your stomach sink. Syrus pushed through the crowd with you close behind- bursting through the doors asking “Is it true?” Chazz, Alexis, Hassleberry, and Bastian were all standing behind Jaden who was sitting in a chair in front of the nurse. Chazz turned towards you both and said “Jaden says he can’t see his monsters anymore, I guess. He keeps saying they’re all blank.” He handed the deck to you and you sifted through the cards; “They all look fine to me?” You said and handed it back. “The cards aren’t the problem- it’s Jaden” Nurse Fontaine started, “During his last duel, something must have happened to him!” Syrus stood in front of Jaden, looking rather irritated- “Are you messing around?” The duelist stood up and shook his head resignedly. “Not this time, buddy.” As he spoke- he walked out of the room despite everyone calling after him. He just claimed he needed to spend some time alone. Everyone seemed to reluctantly accept this answer and left the nurse’s station. 

-later that evnning

“Chazz, I have a bad feeling… things are just getting weirder…” You commented. He was silent for a moment, before commenting “I know what you mean. I don’t like feeling so uneasy, but I try not to get wrapped up in that stuff. Besides, any time I get to spend with you is time well spent.” You grinned, sidestepping closer to him and brushing against him, “Wanna go somewhere?” You asked him in a flirty tone and took his hand in yours. He chuckled- and murmured “Are you dying for it yet (Y/N)?” Which made you want him even more, but you were also proud and didn’t quite want to give him the satisfaction. “Hmm no, but I think you are~” You stopped in your tracks and pulled him close to you, pressing your lips together and practically melting into him. He grabbed you by the hips and guided you backwards until your back was against a tree trunk- and he pressed into you harder. Having Chazz touch you made you crazy, you knew you needed him. He pulled away for a moment to say “You’re right, I am dying to feel you.” And he gently started running his hand down your body- kissing you harder and faster while positioning himself between your thighs. You gasped, spreading your legs just a little more for him. “Damn.. you really want me.” He whispered in your ear. You copied his actions and ran a hand down his torso until you were grasping at the front of his pants- feeling that he was definitely hard; “And you really want me.” You said and started to stroke him gently. He inhaled sharply before pushing you back against the tree harder, obviously not sure how to feel about you trying to be dominant. “Tell me you want me.” He demanded, kissing your neck and working his hand in between your thighs. “I do… I want you bad…” You murmured, gripping him. This went on for a few minutes, things starting to get hotter and heavier- until there was a sudden flash of light shown through the trees, causing you to move away from each other in surprise. “Oh shit, what was that?” You questioned and looked all around you. “Stay here, I’ll go check it out.” Chazz said before striding off like a man hypnotised. “What the hell.” You said, he was already almost out of site- as soon as the flash hit he seemed different.  Guess I’m going to wait here for him.  You thought and slumped down against the same tree you were just against. 

It had been almost an hour before Chazz stepped back out of the trees. “What happened? You were gone a really long time!” He walked right past you, so you followed after him and grabbed his shoulder. To this, Chazz whipped around and brushed your hand away. “What makes you think you can touch me?” He scolded you. “Uhm, I’m your girlfriend and you sure didn’t mind me touching you just a while ago!” You said and looked at him, annoyance crossing your features. He scoffed and replied “How can you be my girlfriend, when I’m in love with the light?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You ask and glare at him. Not even bothering to reply, he walks away- leaving you standing on the treeline. As he stalked off- he also ignored you calling out to him.  This can’t be good.  Is what crossed your mind, and you suddenly felt very alone. 


	15. ~15~

Immediately after the odd encounter with Chazz, you resolved to head to talk to Syrus, you were definitely in need of some company. You were wandering out of the treeline when a a glimpse of silver hair was caught in the moonlight, catching your eye and causing you to turn to see Aster Phoenix standing to your side. “What are you doing here?” You asked him hostilely, squinting through the darkness. “Nothing, just walking. I am a student here after all, am I not allowed to walk?” He asked and sauntered up to you. His cologne wafted through the crisp air and you stepped back. “No.. I guess you can walk wherever you want. I have to go.” His piercing blue eyes regarded you with interest and you could tell the conversation wasn’t quite over. “Where is a pretty lady like you off too so late all alone?” He called to you as you turned your back, hoping to rush away before he could continue speaking. “None of your business, Aster.” You said and kept walking. You heard his footsteps following you, and he appeared in your peripheral vision. “You’re kinda mean, you know. Must be taking after that boyfriend of yours.” 

“Yep. Guess so. What do you want?”

“I was just thinking you shouldn’t be traveling all alone at night, so I’ll just make sure you get wherever you’re going safely.” Aster kept his stride at the same pace as yours, even when you sped up. “Fine, I’m going to a friend’s dorm.” You said, exasperated. “Who? Your friend Jaden isn’t even on the island anymore.” He replied. At this comment, you stopped and turned to face the other. “What do you mean? Jaden left?” You frowned, unsure if he could be trusted. “Yeah, left earlier today.” Aster informed you. You shook your head, not believing what you were hearing- “He wouldn’t just leave Duel Academy, and even if he did why would you be the first person he told?” The other duelist just shrugged and said “Believe me or don’t, I don’t really care. I’m just telling you what I know. Are you going to pay a late night visit to Chazz?” 

“Oh my god, why are you so interested in who I’m going to see? In fact, why don’t you just spit out whatever’s on your mind.” You glared at the silver-haired boy. “You’re on my mind, (Y/N).” He said suggestively. “What? Dude, you don’t even know me- and the only thing I know about you is that you’re a huge pain in my ass. Just go away!” You turned, and stamped away.  Why is everyone acting so goddamn weird. Mars must be in retrograde. 

Finally, you reached Syrus’ dorm and knocked on the door lightly, you were in need of good company but that doesn’t mean you wanted to wake anyone up. The lock turned and in just a moment the short bluenette was looking up at you. “(Y/N), what’s up? If you’re looking for Jaden he isn’t here…” You strode into the small dorm room, looking at the extremely messy bottom bunk which must have been Jaden’s- it looked even more messed up than usual. As for the top bunk, it was extremely tidy like Syrus had just been cleaning. “I know Jaden isn’t here, he left the island!” You exclaimed and he turned, closing the door and regarding you with shock. “What? Did he say something to you? Why wouldn’t he come tell-”

“Syrus, all I know is what I heard, and seeing as how he isn’t here I’m starting to believe it. But that isn’t even the weirdest thing that’s happened tonight…” You related to him the odd behaviour of Chazz, which earned a ‘Isn’t that how he always is?’. You shook your head and sat down on Jaden’s bed, tears kind of starting to well up in your eyes. You brushed them away with a frown and replied “He wouldn’t have been like that with me. It’s stupid but… weird things have been going on lately- I can’t help but wonder if something happened to him. I mean, it had to have!” Syrus sat on the floor in front of you and looked at a loss for words. “I don’t know what to tell you, (Y/N). I wish Jaden was here maybe he would know what to do..” He murmured. “Okay, but Jaden isn’t here and you’re your own person Sy- you don’t need to wait for someone else to tell you what to do. I should go let the others know, just in case.” You said and stood up- seeing that Syrus was too distraught about Jaden not being around to be of any use in figuring out what was happening. 

You walked to the Ra Yellow dorm, and knocked on the door to Bastian’s room. The sleepy Ra opened the door and rubbed at his eyes. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” He asked upon seeing you and quirked an eyebrow. “I know it’s kind of late, I’m sorry. I just wanted to give you a heads up- I think some bad stuff is going down. Just be careful alright?” You pleaded, and he opened up the door a little more. “Whatever do you mean, (Y/N)?” 

“Well, Chazz is acting weird… and no not whatever you guys see as his normal weirdness, and Jaden’s missing- off the island I guess. I don’t know. Whatever’s going on, things aren’t safe. I’m going to stop around a few places and just let people know. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Bastian.” You replied and turned to walk off. After this stop, you went to see Tyranno (even though he wasn’t happy at being woken up and he was even less happy about the news that Jaden was gone), Alexis, and Atticus. At the final stop, Atticus invited you to come in and talk with him so you obliged. “You know,” He started “You’ve been walking all over this island trying to make sure everyone else is safe, but are you being careful?” You shrugged, responding “I’m fine. I just want to help out… and make sure that nothing bad happens to anyone else.” Atticus sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him for you. You took a seat next to him and he said “I understand that you’re one of those people, but you have to be careful too. I have experience with all this bad shit.. And I can feel that something is coming. And it definitely isn’t good.” He scooted closer to you- and you frowned.  I’ve already had a weird guy hit on me today, I don’t need this again,  You thought and stood up only to have him grasp your wrist and tug you back down. “You know, Chazz isn’t a bad guy- but I don’t know if he deserves you.” Atticus said softly and moved to kiss you, you went to pull away but he pulled you into him and your lips crashed together, the smell of alcohol flooded your mouth and you shoved him away from you. “Fuck off, you’re drunk. Don’t do something you’ll regret.” He smirked and replied “I definitely wouldn’t regret doing you.” You simply rolled your eyes and said “Atticus, I’m going to leave before you make me throw up.” He didn’t move to stop you as you left this time. Finally, you made it to your dorm and collapsed on your bed- the weight of the day eventually setting in on you and causing tears to fall from your eyes, and soon enough you were full on sobbing. Chazz being a completely different person, Atticus and Aster being creepy, Jaden leaving the academy. You didn’t know what to do, but you were exhausted- and soon fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, you were in the Slifer cafeteria (if you can even call it that) with Alexis, Bastian, Syrus, and Hassleberry when Chazz walked in, wearing a white coat. You looked at him, confused. “Didja get a wardrobe change?” Syrus asked, everyone looking at him in a puzzled manner. “Not only that, I’ve got an attitude change! I’ve given myself to the light!” He replied and threw his hands up righteously. Syrus turned to you and said “I see what you mean now…” before turning back to Chazz “What’s with this whole light thing?” 

“My soul and entire being belongs to the Society of Light! The greatest organisation in the world! One day, you’ll all join!” He preached to an extremely uninterested crowd. You stood up from your spot and walked to stand in front of Chazz. “What happened last night?” You demanded to know. He stuck his nose up at you and scoffed. “I was woken up to the real me! Now, get out of my way. I’m starving.” The ravenette shoved past you with a grunt and you looked after him, the hurt prevalent in your eyes. “Uhm, is that any way to talk to your girlfriend, Chazz?” Alexis asked him, sounding annoyed. Hassleberry piped up too- saying “Yeah! That ain’t no way to treat a pretty lady!” Your now-ex just shrugged and replied “I’m married to the light. In fact, I would go as far as to say I don’t even know her!” At this point, you had already felt your stomach start to drop and when he said those words you couldn’t take it anymore, “Fuck you, you know me. And I know you- so stop acting so insane!” You spoke and a pleading look took over your features. Chazz just shook his head and turned to leave the cafeteria with his plate in hand, “Do you hear something? No? Must be the wind.” And completely ignored your words to walk out of the room. You just stood there with your mouth agape, unable to believe he had just flat out ignored you. Hassleberry started to walk after him to ‘give him a piece of his mind’ when you stopped him. “Don’t bother. That isn’t Chazz anymore.” You said resignedly, and left to go to class. 

The day dragged on, and you only grew more distraught the more you thought about what happened. You decided to skip your last class to go sit on the roof of Duel Academy. Upon getting up there, you found Bastian going through his deck and scribbling in a notebook. “What’s going on?” You asked. “I’ve finished with my classes for the day, so I thought I would refine my deck. What are you doing up here?” He countered without looking up. “Don’t kill me for disrespecting education, but I’m skipping my last class… it’s just been a lot lately.” You said sheepishly and sat down near him. He turned to look at you and nodded “I understand, I can’t imagine what you’re going through. It hurts when a loved one doesn’t love you back… ah.. Tanya…” He seemed to be reminiscing, but (even if it was a bit rude) you weren’t in the mood to try and help someone sort their issues out. You didn’t say anything for a while, and instead took out your phone. You glanced at your background, a selfie of you and Chazz. You looked at it for only a moment before resigning to change it to a picture of (FAVOURITE DUEL MONSTER).  Man, I hate not having closure, I wish I knew what had happened to Chazz… maybe if I knew I could help…  You wondered. You took a look at the sidewalk leading into the entryway of Duel Academy to see a man with long dark blue hair walking down the path. You, for some reason, couldn’t take your eyes off of the man. Suddenly- he looked up and locked eyes with you, causing you to jump a little. The man gave a sinister smile and you saw his pointed teeth.  What the hell… Bastian put a hand on your shoulder, startling you again “Jeez!” You said aloud, and he responded “Sorry (Y/N)! I was simply going to ask if you were alright… you seemed off. Granted, I would be too in your situation, but either way.” 

“Yeah. I’m fine, I guess. Did you see that guy just now?” 

“Oh, you mean Aster Phoenix’s manager? Yes, I would assume he has business to conduct with Chancellor Crowler.” Bastian stated. “That guy is Aster’s manager? Weird… I don’t like the vibes I got from him…” You shook your head and heard the bell ring, signaling that classes were letting out. You saw students start rushing out of the entryway to the school to run back to their dorms for dinner. “I’d better get going… wouldn’t want to miss whatever the Slifers are getting tonight.” You said dryly before setting off. 


	16. ~16~

The next morning- you awoke with a sense of dread.  Things have really started to deteriorate around here, maybe it’s time I transfer again. That sounds fun.  You thought and rolled over in your bed, there was still an hour before you had to be at class. Granted, that didn’t sound like something you were interested in dealing with today, but starting the day with a bad attitude wasn’t going to help the situation. Stepping out of the dorm room, you almost walked in the middle of an intense duel. All your friends were gathered around two challengers- one of them was Hassleberry, and the other was an older guy in a Ra Yellow jacket,  The head of the Ra Yellow dorm probably?  You considered before standing next to Alexis. “What’s going on?” You ask, to have her turn and explain “The head of Ra Yellow is throwing a fit because all the Ra Yellow students are always at our dorm so he doesn’t get to cook for anyone anymore. It’s kinda silly.” You shook your head and turned back to the duel, it would appear Hassleberry was winning at the moment. Going with the whole chef motifs- his opponent used only food themed monsters, which didn’t stand a chance against his dinosaurs. They went back and forth for a while, but as you watched it just made you feel worse.  This guy is clearly pretty lonely if he misses his students… I mean, if anything he should just think of it as less work for him.  You turned to Bastion and asked “What was for breakfast? It looks like I missed it.” He cocked an eyebrow and responded “You missed lunch too. It’s about 2 in the afternoon.” You shook your head and looked up at the sky- realising the sun was in the middle of the sky so he probably wasn’t lying. Besides, Bastion seems to be one who really has a good sense of time. You looked down at your ensemble (just a pair of kinda short shorts, and a pajama t-shirt) and said “Shit!” Before following up with “So I missed all of my classes today…” Bastion looked at you with a dry smile and nodded. “I forgot to mention it before, but Chancellor Crowler was looking to have a conversation with you.” 

“Well thanks for the heads up! You could have come to check on me or something.” You replied and he shook his head saying “(Y/N), you most definitely aren’t my responsibility.” Which, though it hurt a little, was still the truth. “...Whatever I have to go get dressed.” You stalked off. 

I fucking knew it, today is going to suck as well. Awesome.  You thought as you threw on your usual Duel Academy gear. Your red jacket, white skirt, and black undershirt- plus a pair of kind of frilly knee-high socks for some personality since you weren’t allowed to alter your uniform at all. And of course, a pair of black boots. Once you were dressed, you walked out past the duel, which had gotten considerably more viewers- including Chazz. You practically stared him down but he didn’t even look your way, which you pretended didn’t bother you.  If he could change how he feels so quickly he probably never really cared that much… but he’s acting like he doesn’t even know me, which is weird. Maybe that’s how he breaks up with people? Pretending they don’t exist? But we got so close…  Your brain was yelling at you today, you wish you could just shut the thoughts off. 

Finally, you reached the office of Chancellor Crowler and knocked on the door, “Come in!” He called and you swung open the door before moving to sit down. “(Y/N)(L/N). I’ve heard a lot about you in the past two days.” He said as you took a seat. “What can I say? I’m pretty notable.” You said sarcastically, and the Chancellor scooted forward and crossed his hands on his desk. “I’ve called you here today because someone who actually is notable requested your presence. Sartorius?” At the name he said- that creepy guy from yesterday stepped into the room from an adjoining hallway. “(Y/N), how fortunate I am to meet you today… my name is Sartorius- and I manage professional duelists.” He said. His voice washed over you as fog rolls over a city in the early morning, you felt like you were floating when he spoke- but you knew this was an illusion, his real voice was something much more dangerous. “I-I’m honoured, but I don’t know what you want with me. I haven’t exactly been participating in every duel since I got here.” You replied, an ounce of your insecurity towards your anxieties about dueling seeping out. He grinned that horrible grin and his canines glinted in the flourescent lighting. Sartorius moved in front of your chair, blocking your view of Chancellor Crowler and casting a menacing shadow over you. “I understand your worries, but I just know you’re a great duelist. A manager simply knows these things! Also, I believe I have another piece of information you will find interetesting. Your friend, Chazz Princeton, has already signed with me! Of course- he still has much to do before he can be a professional duelist, but-” 

“Wait, Chazz signed some kind of contract?” You asked, puzzled. 

“No, he lost a duel to me. Now he works for me, as we agreed before the duel.” 

Chancellor Crowler stopped him and asked “Sir, have you been dueling the students here? That isn’t exactly allowed… every duel should be in an official arena, and there are many other nuances that go into how we teach our students…” Sartorius turned and replied “My friend, I believe that this is something you don’t need to worry about. Let’s let (Y/N) and I talk now.” Before turning back to you.  The way he’s smiling, I feel like he’s about to devour me…  You gulped and took a deep breath. This had to be the man that did something to Chazz, and you needed to get out of here. “I really appreciate that you thought of me- but I really have to go… this is a lot to think about!” You lied and got out of your chair; when you stood you realised how Sartorius towered over you,  I’m sure intimidation comes rather easily to him.  You slid out from between him and the chair you had been seated in before rushing out the door, running into Vice Chancellor Bonaparte- who just told you to get out of his way in a rather cross manner. 

Once out of the actual Academy building, you weren’t very sure of what to do with yourself. You started to head back to the Slifer dorm, to see that the duel had subsided. “Who won?” You shouted to your group, who hadn’t gone inside. “Hassleberry!” Syrus called in response and you nodded, you weren’t very surprised- when that dino-boy gets his teeth in something, he doesn’t stop till it’s dead. You were surprised to see that your friends were the only people left hanging outside, and Chazz was with them. The two of you made eye contact and you couldn’t help but look away instantly, which made him grin.  He’s turned into such an asshole… I’ll get the real you back!  You resolved in your mind as you made your way to your friends who were all eating what looked to be some kind of soup. “The fruits of my victory~” Tyranno boasted as he handed you a bowl, and you realised that you hadn’t eaten yet today and it was almost 3 now. A sigh escaped you, you were disappointed in yourself for being so tired when you hadn’t really done anything today. 

After slurping down two bowls of that soup, you walked over to the docks and removed your socks and boots to dip your feet in the cold ocean.  I have no reason to be so depressed, jeez.  You thought and splashed around in the water. You heard footsteps approaching and your heart leapt to the thought that maybe it was Chazz, who had come to hug you and tell you he’s sorry. Upon turning however, you only saw Alexis. “Hey you!” She called sweetly and came over to sit next to you, crossing her legs. “What’s going on?”  Oh, just stewing in my self-pity, the usual. “Nothing! Just thinking.” You said, half-heartedly returning her shining smile. Everything about her was so perfect. No wonder Chazz used to have a thing for her. “Yeah? About what?” She questioned further. “Just.. Chazz, and life, and why everything just decided to get so hard all of the sudden. I mean I know I shouldn’t care this much but I do, and it hurts.” You sighed and she put an arm around your shoulder- “Listen, (Y/N), I understand how you’re feeling. I kind of feel the same way right now, but it isn’t going to last forever. And this shit with Chazz will also pass it just takes some time- and as for him, I know something isn’t right.” 

“Yeah! I really think it has something to do with that Sartorius guy… He’s the last one who talked to Chazz before he got all strange.”   
“Sartorius? He’s Aster Phoenix’s manager right?” 

“Yep, but there’s something wrong with him. I don’t know exactly what but… I just know. It’s his eyes.. And his presence, and just… everything about this man is off. He tried to get me to sign a contract or something with him today, told me that Chazz was working for him now. I feel like I’m just imagining all this” You replied and shook your head. “Well shit, there’s your evidence; you aren’t going crazy at all that’s legit proof! Now we just have to figure out what to do… usually Jaden is the one who comes up with the game plan- but I know we can do it to!” She said and turned to face you and grip your shoulders tightly. “Uhm, yeah.. But I don’t even know where to begin with that!” You said and shied away from her persistent gaze. Just as she opened her mouth, you heard shouting in the distance- and it sounded like Syrus and Hassleberry. Who you knew didn’t have a history of getting along really well. “Sounds like trouble…” She said instead of what she initially was thinking. You stood up, happy to push off planning on how to confront Sartorius. As dumb as it seemed… he scared you. “Looks like we should go see what’s up!” You affirmed and grabbed Alexis’ hand, helping her to her feet and heading off in the direction of the shouting. When you got there, you saw Syrus and Hassleberry standing opposite of one another with their duel disks out. “What are you doing?” You asked and frowned. Syrus pipped up first explaining- “Whoever wins this duel is really Jaden’s best friend!” You, (along with everyone else around them) rolled your eyes. “A duel isn’t going to prove that, only Jaden can tell you that, and I’m sure he’ll just say you’re equal.” Bastion spoke and Hassleberry grumbled before spouting off “That’s why we gotta duel! See who’s highest in the ranks, soldier! So get ready, because I’m going to kick your ass!”  Just what I need right now.


	17. ~17~

You stood to the side of the makeshift arena, and looked on in an unimpressed manner. “Whose idea was this?” You asked, Alexis piped up and said “That’s on me, I was sick of them fighting!” before they started, they both agreed that ‘whoever won was officially Jaden’s best friend’. “What? That’s ridiculous, who can’t you just all be friends?” You asked- Bastion shrugged and said “Trust me, we’ve run around in circles about this already.” Syrus went first, and played his ambulance-roid. As they were dueling, Atticus came out of nowhere and proclaimed “If you’re going to have a passionate duel like this, you need a passionate narrator!” Upon catching your eye, his cheeks went red and he looked away immediately. You frowned, still remembering your encounter the other night, clearly he wasn’t feeling as frisky. As they went on, Hassleberry summoned one of his main dinosaurs (Black Tyranno) and said “This monster is important because I played him the first time Jaden and I dueled- and our connection began!” Soon, he played a spell card and got rid of his roid before attacking Syrus and taking half of his life points. “Depleted of more than half of your points, gonna give up yet?” Asked Tyranno. “Never! You used the exact same cards when you dueled Jaden, and he won- so I can too! I play submarine-roid, and with it’s special ability I can attack you directly!” 

They went on and on, Atticus commentating the whole time as they went back and forth, dinosaur against machines. You looked on, rolling your eyes every now and again  I don’t get this. Why can’t they just accept that we’re all like a group?  You wondered as they battled. Hassleberry sacrificed his Black Tyranno to play a field spell called Big Evolution which allowed him to play any dinosaur card without tributing, allowing him to attack Syrus’ main monster that he had gotten out. “Ha, I got you now!” He called. Syrus laughed and said confidently “It’s not over until the last card is drawn!” 

“That sounds like pretty dumb advice!” 

“Well, the joke’s on you because Jaden gave me that advice!” As the bluenette said this, you chuckled- it was pretty obvious to you who would be Jaden’s best friend if he had to choose. Soon- Syrus caught the other in a loop trap, his monster’s special effect allowed him to resummon it every time it was destroyed, and Hassleberry’s monster had to attack every time a new monster was summoned, after a few turns he only had meager life points left, and the effects of the cards on the field caused him to officially lose the duel. As soon as he won, Syrus passed out. “Truesdale!” Hassleberry called before everyone ran over to him. After leaning down to take a closer look at him, Bastion proclaimed “He’s fine! Just taking a well deserved nap.. He’s been out every night searching for Jaden and hasn’t eaten for days!” You looked down on your friend in concern- “Why has he been starving himself?” Alexis shook her head and explained “He promised he wasn’t going to eat anything until Jaden was back safe…” You sighed slightly, half admiring his devotion and half annoyed that he would neglect his needs like that. 

Tyranno walked over and picked up the small Truesdale like he weighed nothing, and threw him over his shoulder. “I guess I should get him back to his room. He really needs some rest!” Before walking off. “Well that was eventful.” You commented, watching them walk off. “Yes, quite. I was sure that Syrus would win before we even started. If there’s anything he’s dedicated to- it’s Jaden.” Bastion replied, standing back up. 

-The next day-

You got out of bed and went through your regular routine getting ready before heading down to the Slifer meal hall. When you got there- Syrus and Hassleberry were already sitting together and the former was shaking his head over a newspaper article. “Whatcha got there, Sy?” You asked and took a seat across from him. “A clipping about my brother… He’s lost 10 duels since he lost to Aster, and been pushed down to the minor leagues! I can’t believe this, what happened to him…” He asked with a sigh before putting the paper down. As he did, none other than Chazz walked into the room in his pristine white coat. “If that loser was my brother, I’d change my last name!” He said with a snide laugh. Hassleberry grumbled back in reply: “I hear that’s how your brothers feel about you, Chazz!” Which caused the ravenette to stop in his tracks and not move for a second. “Hey! Shut it, Hassleberry, no one asked for your opinion.” You said quickly and gave all the boys a look that clearly said ‘I don’t need this shit today’. Chazz scoffed and sat down at a different table, mumbling “I don’t need you to defend me.” but other than that, putting up no contest. “You’re really gonna stand up for him after the shit he’s pulled?” Syrus asked and looked at you in disbelief. You didn’t know what to say, so you stayed silent and looked down at the table.  Just pretend to be like… examining the wood of this table or something. God I can’t believe I said that, Syrus is right… but I mean I still care about him, even if he’s being more of an asshole than he was before. I’m sure that’ll turn out well for me.  You thought sarcastically and shook your head at yourself. “There is hope for him though,” Chazz started, “He can get back to where he was… if he joins the Society of Light! And all of you too!” Everyone collectively rolled their eyes. Alexis walked in and took the paper directly from Syrus’ hand. “Hey that’s mine!” He called. She gave him a reassuring smile and said “Yeah, but it’s garbage. I bet that Zane is gonna win this duel tonight! He has too, his opponent is a joke!” You perked up and asked “Who’s he dueling?” and Hassleberry replied “Just some nobody.” 

Later that night, you were hosting everyone in your dorm to watch the very end of Zane’s duel, because classes let out in the middle of it. You watched as his opponent relentlessly attacked him, leaving him down to no monsters and only 125 life points. Syrus got up at this point, and started gathering his things. “Wait- where are you going?” 

“He’s just going to lose, and I don’t want to see it.” Hassleberry got up and shrugged. “I guess Zane ain’t cut out for dueling anymore.” Syrus looked up with sad eyes, but said nothing in defense of his brother. The two walked out of your room- murmuring dejected goodbyes. As soon as the door shut Zane’s opponent attacked and dropped his life points to 0. You couldn’t say you were surprised, however there was a sense of disbelief in the air from Alexis and Bastion. “I can’t believe he just lost to a third rate duelist.” Bastion stated and stared at the commercials running on the screen. “I never really got to know Zane very well, but he graduated at the top of his class right?” You asked, and Alexis nodded. “He was the strongest duelist I knew. Now he’s failing in the minor leagues… something must have happened during his duel with Aster. This just isn’t him.” Since you were sitting next to Alexis- you felt like you had to comfort her, so you put your hand on her shoulder and nodded sympathetically. Bastion sighed and stood up from his spot at your desk, announcing, “I really must go now, I have a good amount of homework.” before taking his leave. You and Alexis were sitting on your bed and she seemed to be at a loss for words. You looked around the room awkwardly, unsure how to help- before asking her “Penny for your thoughts?” and extending a copper coin towards her from your change jar on the nightstand. She cracked a small smile, and replied “It’s just crazy to me… Zane used to seem so unstoppable. He even beat Jaden at the beginning of the school year- and now he’s in the minor leagues…”  Not for long…  You thought, but didn’t want to interrupt. “I miss him a lot too. We spent a lot of time together when he was here, he was never very close to Syrus but I know they cared about each other- even if Zane is kinda hard to get to sometimes. When he left, I missed him so much, it’s like I was part of the crowd but I still felt kinda lonely. Jaden was always trying his best to make me feel like I was in the gang, and after a while it started to not feel so lonely, but now he’s gone too.” You could tell this was really weighing on her, and were at a loss for words for a moment. “Oh.. well, I mean, I’m sure he’ll be back! In fact- I bet he’s on his way back right now! Just gotta give it some time.” 

“Don’t you think Syrus would have found him already if he was on the island?” 

“Well, Alexis, it’s a big island, and Syrus is pretty small so I doubt he’s our best bet. Jaden knows his way around, and even though he acts like an airhead he knows what he’s doing.” You said- feeling rather sure of yourself. Alexis kind of perked up after your comments and turned to look you in the eyes, “Hey, I just got an idea! Why don’t we have a girl’s night?” She asked you hopefully and you half-smiled, all that girly stuff wasn’t usually your idea of a good time, but you could tell she needed it. “Alright, what the hell why not. What do you want to do?” She pondered this for a moment before saying “Oh! The Obelisk Girls’ Dorm has some man-made hot springs that are nice to hang out at!” You nodded, and stood up. “Alright. Lemme get my swimsuit on and we’ll go.” 

About a half hour later, after you had hiked to the Obelisk dorm and finally gotten to Alexis’ dorm to get her suit, you were at the hot springs. “Damn, this is nice!” You said before dipping a foot in. “Yeah! I like to come here to relax after I finish my homework.” She replied before stepping in and taking a seat. You followed suit, and sat next to her. “So can I ask a personal question?” Alexis turned to you. “Go for it.” You said with a shrug. “What exactly made you like Chazz romantically? He used to have a crush on me but he was just… not my type.” You took a deep breath and thought of all the times you and him had spent together, going on vacation, dueling his brother, your first kiss…. “I don’t know. A lot of different things, I mean at first it just started out with us giving each other shit, and then just… something more. Not that it matters now.” 

“(Y/N).. you know he isn’t himself right now.” She said at your dejected response. “Yeah, not being himself is one way to put it. Hell, I’ve barely dueled since I’ve been here because of all the shit that happened at my other school and that’s really the only way to get things done, so I have no idea how to help him. I know it’s pessimistic but it’s true.” Alexis gave you a comforting smile and pulled you into a long hug, to which you didn’t know how to react so you just stiffened up at her touch. “It’ll all be alright. Even if I have to duel him for you, we’ll get him back. Like I said, I’m not interested in him like that, but he is my friend too and so are you. So we have to get him back! And Jaden!” You raised your eyebrows and glanced at her through your peripheral vision. “How can you be so positive?” You wondered aloud, and she stated “Because- life isn’t that bad, and you cheered me up earlier so now it’s my turn to make you happy! And if getting Chazz back is the way to do that, then that’s what we’re going to do.” Her resolve did admittedly make you feel more certain that you could get Chazz and Jaden back, and maybe everything would go back to the way it was. 

The heat from the hot springs rose upwards and warmed your upper half, another reassuring feeling. “Alright Alexis, I’ll believe you. Maybe if we’re together we can bring things back to the way they were~” You said, flashing a bright smile. The other girl grinned back and pulled you into another hug, but this time it wasn’t so awkward. 

-A few days later..- 

You, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Atticus, Alexis, Mandy, and Mindy were all sitting in the lounge of the Obelisk dorm (perks of Obelisk Blue friends), watching the Dueling Channel. On the screen was Zane Truesdale, but it looked like he had changed out his white and blue clothes for black and black clothes- and he had a menacing grin. The announcer was shouting over the speaker- saying “Zane Truesdale takes  another  win! Wardrobe change or not, it’s no question that he’s back on top!” The opponent on the other side of the arena was knocked out from the blows the last turn of the duel had dealt, and Syrus was looking at the screen with a defined frown. He didn’t say anything- but you were all thinking the same thing: something had happened to the older Truesdale. You turned to check on Alexis, noting that she looked particularly disgusted at how Zane had ruthlessly toyed with his opponent before taking him out completely. Before you could say anything, she got up and left the room- and Atticus followed her out. “Wow.” Commented Bastion, even he was at a loss for words. Syrus turned off the TV and got up, just about to leave. Before he did- Mandy and Mindy commented “Even though he’s like totally goth now, he’s still super hot~!” To which, Syrus whipped around and pointed at them, “He wouldn’t ever be interested in people like you, even when he’s not himself like now!” Before walking out huffing. You sat there somewhat awkwardly, before saying to Bastion “Uhm… do you want to go get food or just leave this general area immediately?” He nodded, and you got up to proceed to the Slifer meal hall for some dinner. 


	18. ~18~

You walked down into the lunch room and saw Syrus and Hassleberry sitting in the middle at an otherwise empty table. "I wish Jaden were here..." Sighed Syrus. "Me too! Poor guy..." Tyranno replied and sighed more dramatically, which caused Syrus to sigh even louder. "Man, every time I see fried shrimp I think of him... Or any food really." The two hadn't quite noticed you yet. Hassleberry popped a piece of shrimp from the third plate in the middle of the table into his mouth. "Hey! That's Jaden's plate!" Syrus cried and his companion replied "I'm eating this for Jaden!" Syrus grabbed another piece off the plate and said "Then I'll do the same! For Jaden!" You finally walked towards them with a furrowed brow. "You made a plate for Jaden too?" They stopped their weird display and turned towards you, Syrus replying "I make his plate every day!" You nodded sympathetically, thinking  Everyone deals with their grief differently I guess.  Before proceeding to sit next to them "Not gonna eat (Y/N)?" Hassleberry questioned, to which you shoot your head. "Haven't really been hungry lately, not with everything going on." The two nodded in understanding, Syrus piping up to say "I was doing the same until I realised Jaden would want me to eat, he'd want you to eat too so you should really make a plate before we go to class!" You looked off to the side, avoiding his gaze because you knew he was right. After a few moments- you relented and grabbed a plate from over the counter before grabbing some food. 

As soon as you were all finished with breakfast, you headed to class. Today you were studying the physicalities of Duel Monsters, and you had to draw your favourite and describe its most outstanding physical traits- you were actually looking forward to class today. You took your assigned seat and the professor started the lecture, telling you all which traits would be good to discuss and then showing his drawing of Blue Eyes White Dragon as an example. While he spoke, someone in the back started making a commotion, saying "What is your problem? Get away from me!" You turned around to see Chazz and two other students in white costs were harassing another classmate. "Is there a problem up there?" The teacher asked, crossing his arms. The man behind Chazz replied "He won't listen to us about accepting the light!" You couldn't help but roll your eyes as you caught Chazz's gaze, which you could tell bothered him. The professor glared on and replied "Well if you can't behave as a group you have to be separated."  Oh shit you thought as you noticed the empty seat next to you. "Chazz," He said first "take a seat next to Ms. (Y/N)." He scoffed, opening his mouth to reply but the look in the teacher's eyes stopped him and he took his seat next to you. Suddenly things were very awkward. He separated the other two students before going back to his lecture. When he was done and had passed out a sheet of paper to everyone, he instructed "Alright everyone! Please draw your favourite Duel Monster, and point out their most distinguishing features, I'll leave you to it!" You grabbed your paper then your deck to take out (favourite monster) for a reference, and got started. Chazz was doing the same next to you. Not speaking was quickly starting to get on your nerves, especially because everyone else around you was chattering. You pleadingly looked at Syrus and Hassleberry, but all they could do was offer you comforting smiles. 

After about ten minutes, you shifted slightly to look at Chazz's paper, where he was drawing a monster you had never seen before. "That isn't in your deck..." You said aloud and frowned. Chazz turned to look upon you with harsh eyes "How would you know? It's not like you know anything about me." A scoff escaped you, and you said "That is absolute bullshit and you know it! I would say I know you pretty well, and I care about you even if you're being a huge asshole! Whatever happens I'm going to get the real Chazz back, and trust me when I tell you Sartorious is going to pay." A flicker of recognition appeared in his eyes, almost like you had unearthed the real him for a moment; but that's all it was- a moment. He stiffened before straightening himself and looking back to his work without saying anything. You did the same and finished scribbling on your drawing for a few more minutes then storming to the front of the hall to turn in your assignment before rushing out after asking the teacher if you could go to the restroom.

Upon reaching the girls room, you quickly splashed some water in your face.  What was your with that? It seemed like I was getting through, then he like.. reset almost. How weird. At least it seemed that he regonised what I was saying for a second. 

As soon as you got back to the Slifer Red dorm, you saw a sign in front of the building. It read "Attention Slifer Red students, tonight at midnight, Alexis Rhodes will be dueling to decide the fate of your dorm. If she wins- the dorm will stay standing, if she loses the Slifer Red dorm will be torn down." Your eyes widened, and you shook your head with your mouth agape.  I have to find Alexis!

You ran to the Obelisk Blue dorm, only to catch Alexis walking out of the building with a frown on her pretty features. "Alexis!" You called, and she walked over to you. "I saw the sign in front of the Red Dorm! You're going to be dueling someone at midnight?" She nodded grimly "It looks that way..." You shook your head. "This is ridiculous, trying to tear down our dorm. What about everyone staying there? Geez... And to out you in the middle of it!" The girl rolled her eyes, "This is just like Crowler to pull this." 

"Well, I'm not too worried- you're a kick ass duelist so I'm sure this'll be over in no time." She grinned at the reassurance, saying "I'm glad you think so! I hope you're right..." Even though you were trying to project confidence, you were nervous. 

Finally it was time. You, Alexis, and the rest of the group approached the arena. You noticed Chazz leaning against one of the decorative stone blocks ahead and- also saw Crowler, Bonaparte, and Aster waiting. "It's about time! Let's get going!" Called Vice Chancellor Bonaparte before setting forward. You lingered near the back of the group, and as you walked you heard an odd exchange between Aster and Chazz. The latter started, saying "Did you hear? I'm part of the club now!" Aster hesitated, then asked "What club?" And Chazz replied "Uh, the Society of Light?" Without missing a beat, Aster replied "Never heard of it man. Sorry." 

"You're kidding right? Sartorius sent you to kick Jaden's ass one more time!" 

"You've got it wrong, Jaden's not even here dude. Besides, why would I need to play him? I'm here to duel that Alexis girl." 

"I see, you're one of those types that wants to keep things private. I can read between the lines! Now get out there and make them see the light!" Aster kept walking, muttering something you couldn't quite hear while Chazz's footsteps receded. Finally, you were all seated and the duel was ready to proceed. Anticipation was thick in the air as Bonaparte restated the conditions of the duel. Aster mockingly shouted "Get your game on!" To that, a voice getting closer down the hallway to the arena called "Hey that's my line!" Everyone in your group started muttering and none other than Jaden ran into the room. "It's Jaden!" You yelled, along with everyone else and you rushed out of the stands. "Where have you been!?" Asked Syrus as you all gathered around. The other chuckled, and said "Actually Sy, it's funny you ask! I've gone where no mans gone before!" Aster chuckled and asked sarcastically "Couldn't you have stayed there?" Jaden, taking the question seriously, replied "Of course not! There's no air there... Or cable. See, I went to outer space, and I chilled with this dolphin man who gave me these rad cards!" Next to you, Bastion sighed "Poor guy's gone mad..." While Syrus commented "I've always wanted to hang with an alien!" Jaden said "Trust me, it gets weirder! Since I got back, I met two more alien dudes, and they joined my deck too! Now, I can see all my cards against and my deck is sweeter than ever! Aster, how would you like to be the first to lose to me?" Aster scoffed "You're crazy, there aren't any heroes that can hold a candle to mine!" You stepped forward, asking "Don't you think you need some rest? I mean, you don't actually believe there's a race of fish people out there right?" He nodded- saying "Of course not! They're dolphin people." You suggest, murmuring "My bad..." Jaden then asked Alexis if he could duel instead, and got on the platform without waiting for a response. Vice Chancellor Bonaparte shouted "But that's not fair!" And Bastion stopped him, "Jaden lives in the Slifer dorm as well, he has just as much of a right to fight for it!" Chancellor Crowler said "I suppose that's fine, a rematch.. the press will love it! Get on with the duel!" 

Aster started off, summoning Diamond Dude and playing Graceful Charity. Jaden went next, and first pulled it Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, which you had never seen before. Everyone gasped  I guess he wasn't kidding...  You thought, impressed. After a few turns, Jaden was also able to summon Elemental Hero Neos. "No way, did Jaden really go to space??" Alexis asked, Syrus said "Sure seems like it." The turn after he was summoned, Neos left the field to return to Jaden's deck- leaving everyone confused and him wide open for an attack. Aster took full advantage, over half of his Life Points. "If you ask me, Jaden has a lot to learn about his new deck." Bastion commented, and everyone nodded. At this point, Jaden had 200 life points and Aster had 2300. The two were having an intense stare down, and the tension in the air was malleable. Jaden continued on, summoning his Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird and using his special effect to get some Life Points back, then attacking and taking a good amount of points from Aster. The two battled on, you and your group gasping at every turn until the finale. Aster was attacking with his Destiny Hero Dogma, targeting Elemental Hero Flare Neos. They both had less than 300 life points. Due to an effect of Flare Neos his Dogma was destroyed, and Aster lost the duel. Everyone rushed to Jaden and crushed him with hugs. "Wow I missed you guys too!" He chuckled. You replied first, and said "Expect hugs when you come back from dropping off the face of the Earth, literally!" And everyone laughed. 

Soon everyone headed back to the dorm, and took down the sign in front of it. "No need for this!" Hassleberry proclaimed. The group all proceeded to Jaden and Syrus' dorm room to celebrate. "So, what was space like?" Alexis asked we you all settled on the floor in a circle. "Really cool! I met Aquos, the dolphin, and somehow he helped me duel again! I went up against some robot that was talking about the Society of Light... We gotta watch out for that! By the way, where's Chazz?" He asked. Syrus responded "Well, about both those things, the Society is already here! And they got Chazz!" You looked at the floor, suddenly feeling dejected. "They 'got him'?" Jaden pondered. "He's different. He's working for Aster Phoenix's manager now! But, I don't think Aster has anything to do with it. I overhead them talking tonight, and Aster didn't know what Chazz was talking about."

"Speaking of, (Y/N)!" Hassleberry started "How was that at class today when he sat next to you?" 

"Shitty. But I told him I was going to get the real him back, and he was really weird, it was almost like something pressed a button in him and he reset himself, because after I said that he ignored me completely." Everyone nodded empathetically and Alexis said cheerily "Well that's gotta mean there's still a chance!" This lifted your spirits a little, and you sighed quietly. "I hope so. I'll be back, I need some air." You stepped out of the room and walked down to the cliff overlooking the ocean. You were stuck in your thoughts for only a moment before you felt arms encircle your waist and hold you "Hey what the fuck-" you started, only to be spoken over by Chazz's familiar voice "So Jaden is back?" He asked you and you struggled to get away from him, which only caused him to tighten his grip. "Shh, (Y/N) I won't hurt you it's an innocent question!" You grunted and pulled on his arms "Fuck you!" The man chuckled and released you, letting you whip around and smack him harshly. "I have nothing to say to you. Especially when you're brainwashed!" You yelled. The others must have heard you, because Jaden popped his head out of the door and asked "What's going on?" You didn't break eye contact with Chazz, replying coldly "Absolutely nothing. I was just leaving." Before you stalked to your dorm room, taking extra care to lock the door. 


	19. ~19~

The next morning, you gathered at the bottom of the stairs outside your dorm, getting ready to go to class. You, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, and Hassleberry were all about to leave when Syrus ran up yelling “They’re doing it! They’re gonna demolish the dorm!” When he stopped in front of you all, Jaden asked “Wait! How do you know for sure?” Syrus struggled to catch his breath to say “I heard them! Crowler and Bonaparte were arguing about it in the conference room! They said the Red dorm has to go!” Bastion shrugged it off, saying “They’ve been threatening that all year, they’re all talk.” Then- you heard a shrill voice ask “Must we duel in front of the students?” and turned to see Crowler and Bonaparte walking up. “Looks like Crowler’s defending us!” Alexis commented hopefully as the two took up position to duel. As they did, you noticed a construction crew gather around the dorm, getting ready to demolish it right there. “Let’s begin!” Yelled Bonaparte, and they drew their cards. “You’re such a dramatic little man.” Crowler said with a glare. Bonaparte looked on unimpressed and commented “Every time you lose life points, I’m going to have my crew take a piece of the dorm!” Everyone gasped, saying things like “What? You’re getting ahead of yourself!” Bonaparte then used 3 of his Toy Soldiers to attack Crowler directly, taking him down to only 400 life points. At this point you were biting your nails, “What are we going to do if Crowler loses?” You fret, no one else knew what to say- except Jaden, who said “Well, at least this is an awesome duel!” Alexis turned to him and replied “It’s less fun to not have a place to live!” The men started to deconstruct the dorm at this point, and you looked on as your brow furrowed. For his move, Crowler attacked with his Ancient Gear Soldier and proclaimed “For every point you lose, we’ll rebuild the dorm!” and called on the builders. You watched in amazement as they quickly rebuilt what they had destroyed. “He does like us!” Hassleberry exclaimed. Crowler scowled but didn’t deny it. You grinned and looked back at the dorm, saying “Yep, looks like the Slifers aren’t going anywhere!” 

Soon after Crowler won the duel, you walked with your group up to the school. Before walking in, her friends Jasmine and Mindy stopped you all saying “It’s an emergency!” Alexis glanced at them, unimpressed. “Well? What is it?” Jasmine stepped forward and said “Something’s happened to our dorm!” You both sighed- and Alexis said “Well, let’s go then.” You looked to her with a small smile, commenting “No class today I guess!” Upon getting there, you saw that the whole dorm had been painted white- and Atticus was laying on the ground. Alexis ran to him asking what had happened, “I tried to stop them, but I was too late… they’re with him now.” You all asked “Who?” and Jaden caught on first. “Take a look!” You looked up to the front of the dorm to see Chazz sitting in a chair held aloft by other students in white and he was surrounded by at least 30 more Obelisk Blues who had changed their colours. “It’s good to be the Chazz. And this is just the start! Soon, I’ll see to it the entire world sees the light!” Chazz said and laughed maniacally, while everyone around him chanted “All hail the Society of Light, all hail the Chazz, all hail Master Sartorius!” Hassleberry was the first to break the stunned silence that followed, saying “That boy’s a few trap cards short of a deck.” You pursed your lips together, and didn’t reply. Chazz stood from his throne saying “The only crazy ones are you people! Cause when it comes to the truth, you’re all in the dark!” But face me in a duel, and I’ll show you the light!” Jaden stepped forward first, saying “Well, you know I can’t say no to a duel!” only to have Alexis stop him. “Hold on, I may not live here anymore, but I’m still an Obelisk.” Mindy confronted her asking “So you want to duel him? He’s insane!” You cringed inwardly at this and stepped back- unsure if you should defend him. Alexis replied to Mindy “Well, he shouldn’t be that hard to beat then!” Atticus spoke up from his spot on the ground, contradicting her. “Wrong Lex… he beat all those guys! They’re practically robots now!” 

“Well, it’s up to me to save them. Alright Princeton- let’s do this!” The man stood and grinned asking “Are you ready to see the light?” You stepped forward and put a hand on Alexis’ shoulder, saying “Be careful okay?” She nodded in response, and you were hopeful.

You all went to the dueling arena, and the challengers stood opposite of each other. You stared at them both, not sure who to cheer for. “I can’t believe that Chazz took down all those Obelisks! What if this doesn’t go like we planned?” You wondered aloud. Jaden smiled at you, saying “Don’t worry. Alexis knows what she’s doing!” For his first move, Chazz played a card that shows his opponent his hand for the whole duel, and everyone watched- puzzled. “Kinda takes the thrill away…” Syrus sighed, but Atticus shook his head, “I think it makes it better! Depends on how he plays!” 

Chazz then said to her “Don’t worry, Alexis, I can see the future! You’ll believe me soon.” Especially since I won’t walk into the trap you have set down, Trap Hole!” Alexis shook her head- asking “Wh-What? How did you know that!” It was clear he was throwing her off her game. “It’s okay Alexis! Don’t give up!” You called. Alexis was running low on life points, and things were definitely going Chazz’s way. In just a few turns, Chazz had out his Armed Dragon lvl 10 and had equipped it with a card called White Veil. He went to attack, and Alexis tried to activate Double Passe to end the duel in a draw- but it wasn’t working. “Why isn’t my card activating?” She asked, and Chazz laughed. “Because, with White Veil, when my monster attacks trap and spell cards can’t be activated!” You gasped with everyone else, and watched as Alexis took the full blow of the attack directly and her life points went to 0. “She lost!” Syrus said in disbelief, you and Jaden stood asking “Is she okay?” and rushing out of the stands. By the time you reached her, she had fallen to the ground. Everyone tried to encourage her to get up. “It’s okay you lost! You tried really hard!” You said with feeble hope. “Guys, don’t you see? I’m happy I lost!” She replied standing up, “I’m finally ready to join the Society of Light!” Everyone’s faces fell as she took her place next to Chazz. He nodded to her and they walked off, Atticus called to her quietly but she never turned. Jaden murmured “This is worse than I thought…” as they strode off. At this point, your blood was boiling.  I can’t let this Society take anymore of my friends!  You thought and clenched your fist, you were filled with determination. 

-The next day- 

You were sitting in the academy with Syrus, Jaden, Bastion, and Hassleberry- all of you sorting through your decks. Jaden kept sneezing, and after you said bless you about a million times, he said “Man I think I’m allergic!” Hassleberry laughed and chided “To what, your 4 gallons of cologne?” Jaden looked at him, puzzled. “You did seem rather overpowering this morning.” You commented, and Syrus nodded in agreement. “Yeah Jay- when did you plan to tell us about your secret date with Alexis!” He squinted at everyone, asking “Date?” You looked at him quizzically. “Did you not see the note on your pillow telling you to meet her at the Planetarium?” Jaden shook his head, and Bastion said “Funny that people who don’t even live in your dorm room found a note left on your bed before you did!” Everyone else chuckled, but it was short-lived. A group of men dressed in white gathered around you, and Alexis parted the crowd. “You’re late.” She said coldly, and Jaden cocked his head to the side “For the Planetarium?” She sighed, replying “Yes, by over an hour.”

“Now that’s Jaden!” Bastion commented before they all got up to follow Alexis. “Guys, I think I’m gonna sit this one out, I shouldn’t miss class today.” You said, also standing. “Okay, be careful!” They all called. Before you set off, you wished Jaden luck, then made your way through the crowd of white.  I know I said I shouldn’t miss class, and I’m right but I don’t think I could focus at all today anyways. I wonder if they’re hiding anything in the white dorm… I could go check it out! As long as the place is clear, that is. 

You made your way to the dorm and found that there wasn’t really anyone there.  They must be out at the duel, awesome!  You walked in the front door, hoping no one was inside either. It appeared your assumption was correct, and you headed up the stairs, not entirely sure what to look for. As you walked- you peeked into every door you passed that was unlocked. Eventually, you opened a door that led to a room that was completely white and held only a table with a white sheet over it and a tarot deck in the middle. You walked up to grab the deck, but before you could touch it you felt someone grab your arm roughly and they threw you across the room. You slammed into the wall, and looked up disoriented. Your attacker was advancing, a man who stood much taller than you even if you were on your feet. It was definitely no one you knew. 

He was moving to grab you again when you cried out loudly- startling him. He paused for a moment, and in the time he was frozen someone else had busted in the door and tackled him, yelling “Leave her alone!” While he was incapacitated, you scrambled up and looked around. You were shocked to see your saviour was Chazz, he stood above the other panting. He turned towards you, but said nothing- there was an immense sadness in his eyes, and he made no movements. After the briefest of moments spent taking him in, you turned and sprinted out of the room and then out of the front door. You didn’t get far before running into Atticus, who was waiting outside. “Woah, (Y/N)” Slow down!” You stopped, gasping after such exhilaration. “Where’s the fire?” He asked. You shook your head, saying “I was looking around and someone attacked me! But… Chazz saved me…” Atticus grasped your shoulders, searching your eyes, “Fuck- why would you do that alone?” You shrugged him off, and didn’t reply. “Well, at least let me walk you back home.” He insisted. “Alright fine, let’s go.” You went ahead, and he followed close behind you. The walk went on in silence for until about halfway there, when Atticus broke the silence saying “So, about the other night… I got out of hand and I’m sorry.” You sighed, asking “Does your sister know you’ve been drinking?” He shrugged, “Well, it’s not like it’s a problem…” 

“It is if you’re drinking to get away from something, which is what most people do.” 

“Yeah, well if I am that’s for me to deal with.” He said cryptically, and the rest of the walk was silent. 

You thanked him for walking with you when you got within sight of the Red dorm, and he turned away, leaving you alone. When he got out of sight, you walked to Chazz’s door and pulled out the key card that Jaden and Syrus had given you your first day at Duel Academy. You let yourself in with a click and went straight to the bedroom. After rooting around in his closet for one of his purple shirts- you looked up and noticed a small box with no dust on it like the rest of his things up top. You reached for it and popped open the lid, seeing Chazz’s old deck and in a plastic sleeve under that, the three Ojama cards, but they felt lifeless.  Probably because Chazz is a completely different person now…  Under all that, there was a folded up picture that you took out to examine: It was a picture of you, Chazz, Jaden, and Syrus. All of you grinning on a beach in Hawaii from this summer. A smile crept along your features,  Simpler times.  You thought before putting the box back and slipping on his shirt, then laying in his bed.  That must mean he’s still in there… if he wasn’t, he would have trashed his deck and that picture. I still have a chance to get him back…! Him and Alexis!  You reassured yourself, then settled into a deep slumber.


	20. ~20~

The next morning when you awoke, the first thing you noticed was that you weren’t in your room. It was rather alarming at first but you quickly remembered you had spent the night in Chazz’s room as soon as you saw that you were wearing his shirt.  Oh man, good thing it’s the weekend otherwise I would have missed class. Chazz doesn’t have an alarm clock in here…  You thought and sat up with a big stretch. There was a bit of noise outside, sounded vaguely like yelling.  It sounds like Hassleberry, not too surprising since he’s always yelling,  a smile crossed your features and you walked out into the sunlight and squinted. As your eyesight adjusted, you shook your head and couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Standing across from you was Hassleberry, and he appeared to be dueling Sartorius. “What are you doing!” you cried, running over to them. “I woke up to this weirdo in my dorm room! Figured someone should give him a taste of his own medicine!” Tyranno replied with a cocky grin. You shook your head, replying “You have to be more careful! You saw what he did to Chazz and Alexis…” Looking to your side, you saw Jaden, Syrus, Aster, and Dorothy. “Hey, (Y/N)!” They called and you felt somewhat more hopeful in the presence of friends.  Not really including Aster though… he’s still weird.  You walked over to stand next to Jaden and watch the rest of the duel. 

At the very end, Sartorius tricked Hassleberry with a trap card and you couldn’t bare to watch.  Shit, another friend… I can’t believe this…  Your stomach started to drop as you listened to Sartorius. “It was simply meant to be, my young friend. Everything in your life has brought you here, every decision has brought you to this very moment! The pathway of light will soon stretch out before you.” Jaden and Syrus stepped forward, and yelled “Hey back off!” and “Leave Hassleberry alone!” The look that Sartorius gave your group when he turned to look at you froze everyone in their tracks, distressing Jaden and Syrus, until Hassleberry started to get up and said “Well, that was some duel! Amazing tactics soldier!” You looked on hopelessly and murmured “No Hassleberry, they got you too…” Having apparently heard you, the Ra Yellow replied “Who me? Not on your life, (Y/N)!” And Sartorius gasped. “But how? No one can resist the power of the Light!” Hassleberry chuckled and proceeded to tell an unbelievable story about how he had been caught in an avalanche during a dig for dinosaur bones, which broke his leg. By the time he was airlifted to the hospital- they couldn’t repair his leg and were forced to use the dinosaur bone that he had unearthed before the accident. “So, I’ve got dino genes in me! Makes me real strong! So even though I lost, I won’t be joining your club.” He explained.

When his story was finished, you all stood by agape, except for Sartorius who turned without a word and walked away, leaving everyone even more confused. “Well, that was something…” You said and walked up to Hassleberry with Jaden and Syrus, Aster decided to stay a few paces back and looked after his old manager. “Great job in that duel, you tried your hardest!” Jaden said with a grin and clapped Tyranno on the back. He smiled in response, saying “Well- you can’t win ‘em all!” Syrus stayed quiet for a moment and stared at you, to which you cocked your head. “Can I help you?” Syrus shook his head and commented “Oh, I just noticed you were wearing Chazz’s shirt…” You crossed your arms and looked away, shrugging. Jaden cleared his throat and put an arm around you, asking “Do you wanna do something fun today? Syrus and I were planning on having a sandwich eating competition! We already got all the materials!” He gestured to two boxes sitting next to Aster and you let a small smile slip. “Yeah.. sounds fun.” Jaden nodded rapidly and continued to say “Yeah! Bastion ate 100 sandwiches, so I’m gonna eat 101!” Syrus popped in, responding “Bastion got really sick too!” At this, Jaden just shrugged and walked over to the boxes to take them into his dorm room. “Wanna join us Aster?” He asked. The silver-haired man looked to you and scoffed “Are you really gonna hang with these guys and watch their lame sandwich thing?” You rolled your eyes, saying “Yes, Aster I am going to stay here. You don’t have to be so rude all the time.” The other turned to walk away- ignoring your comment. 

When you got into Jaden’s dorm room, you saw he was already sat down with the box of sandwiches and was devouring his second one. “Jaden, you’re going to get so sick.” You mused and sat down at the desk to the side of the room as he shook his head and scarfed down as much as he could. You and Syrus both rolled your eyes, and shared a smile. “How’ve you been, Sy?” 

“It’s been kinda 50/50 but not too bad!” 

“That’s good! Are you partaking in the sandwiches? I noticed two boxes.” You asked, but Syrus shook his head. “There are exactly 101 in both, all for Jaden.” You looked on as sandwiches continued to disappear from the boxes, Jaden showing no signs of stopping.  I feel sick just watching this…  You thought.

In a record amount of time, the containers were empty and Jaden had to unbuckle his pants to give his stomach some room. “Jeez Jaden..” Syrus said in awe and disgust at having watched his friend snarf down 101 sandwiches. You nodded, stifling laughter “That’s my cue to leave!”  I can’t believe he just did that, I’m glad I won’t be here when it comes back up!

The rest of the weekend passed without incident- and finally you were able to attend class on Monday. Sitting down with Jaden, Hassleberry, and Syrus- Chancellor Crowler stepped onto the stage at the front of the room. “Ah, slackers, so nice of you to finally join us! Just in time for an important announcement..” He commented, “Today there will be a new student joining us! He is older than most of you, and will be starting as a first year. He is very eager to learn and I expect everyone to welcome him with open arms. Say hello to Sartorius!” Everyone in the class that was dressed in white gasped in awe, while your group gasped in horror as your antagonist stepped onto the platform next to Crowler. “How can he be a student!” You exclaimed and fury boiled in the pit of your stomach. You turned to Jaden, seeing resolve harden in his eyes and he clenched a fist. “Who knows, but now we have easy access to him!” He took a seat among his adoring public and you casted looks filled with daggers his way the entire hour until the bell rang and you were released. Upon walking into the hallway, you caught Chazz and Alexis talking to Sartorius- explaining the gains they’d made at the Academy, it made you sick to your stomach. A flicker of hope in the seemingly impossible situation was Chazz taking a moment to catch your eye before being dragged back into his conversation. 

After the rest of your classes, you met up with the gang at the lakeside across from the Obelisk dorm. All of you could hear them chanting Sartorius’ name in the building- it was deafening. “Did he brainwash the entire dorm?” Jaden shook his head. “Of course he did, why else would they be cheering like that!” Bastion concurred and placed his hands on his hips. “We have to stop him!” Said Syrus. No one replied and the air was heavy in the midst of the shouts from the now White dorm.  How can we… it all feels so hopeless.  “At least the school trip is soon? Maybe things will calm down for a bit…” Jaden placed a hand on your shoulder, sensing you were upset. “Maybe.. Any idea where we’re going?” 

“About that… Sartorius wants me to duel one of his cronies to decide that.” 

“How does he have a say?!” 

“Crowler and Bonaparte want to cater to him,and would have let him choose if I hadn’t told him we’ll face off for the right to have a say!” Jaden explained and took his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. “Speaking of- we gotta get going!” He shoved it back into his pocket and ran off in the direction of the arena, everyone else in tow.

Eventually you were all in the stadium waiting for his opponent. Alexis stood at the side of the platform and introduced Jaden’s contender. “Here she is, Princess Rose!” You quirked an eyebrow as a blonde in elaborate dressings walked into the room and took her duel disk from Alexis who had literally kneeled for her. “Uhm, a princess?” You shook your head and the boys next to you were all blushing. “A princess indeed!” Bastion grinned, to which you told him to get ahold of himself.   
Throughout the duel, it became obvious she was using a frog deck and she had three Des Frogs out on the field. “They aren’t just frogs though, they’re princes!” She exclaimed, “Can’t you see them?” Jaden paused before saying (not very convincingly) “Oh- uh...yep! I see them, three princes!” Princess Rose stomped her foot and responded “Come on! I know about your little gift, you can see spirits. Don’t tell me these little cuties aren’t royalty!” Jaden just nodded and continued with his turn, while the Princess talked to her monsters. After the deft play of a spell card, Rose wiped out all the cards on his field and attacked Jaden directly, taking him down to 400 life points- but Jaden didn’t sweat it he just went on summoning Bubbleman. After a few turns, Chazz walked over to the side of the platform and called out “Let me get in there and finish him off! You don’t have what it takes!” Princess Rose scoffed, and said “Whatever, I totally do!” Chazz shook his head, replying “You lied to Sartorius about your abilities! I know you can’t see duel monster spirits!” 

“But, like, they’re right there!” She pointed at all of her frog monsters on the field.

“Yeah right, I’ve been seeing those annoying spirits morning, noon, and night for the past year! So I deserve to be in there. Not some poser!” You couldn’t help but nod, which caught Bastion’s attention. “Whyever are you agreeing with him (Y/N)!” He asked, appalled. You shook your head and said “I don’t agree with him! Well, I do, but only about the spirits! I don’t see them either…” Syrus chuckled and interjected “Wow, she really must be loony!” At the end, Jaden beat her and as per usual, the whole gang jumped out of the stands to tackle him. “Oh! This means I get to choose where we go for the trip! And there’s only one place I wanna visit, Yugi’s hometown! Domino City!” He shouted with a grin and you stopped in your tracks.  Domino? It’s definitely been a minute since I’ve been there... 


	21. ~21~

You looked at yourself in the mirror, your (colour) hair freshly washed and shining, you were standing in a fluffy white towel and trying to pump yourself up for the next few days.  I got this! I mean, everyone gets a little sad sometimes… but even when things seem hopeless- I’ve still got my friends at my side.  You nodded at yourself, and forced a smile,  Fake it till you make it, I guess.

Eventually, you put on a black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans- paired with some killer makeup- your lipstick was crimson, you had used the shade ‘Lady Balls’ by Too Faced, and done some winged eyeliner to top it off. “The key to a good day is a good look!” Someone said from behind you, upon turning you saw Aster standing there checking you out. “What do you want? I didn’t even hear the door open.” You asked, a hostile look in your eyes.

“So hostile to your pal! What’s wrong with you?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s just the maniacs running around trying to convert the whole island over to some weird religion that your manager happens to be the ‘God’ of, or maybe it’s because I lost my favourite pair of earrings. Hard to tell.” You walked closer to him, putting your hands on your hips and tilting your head to the side. “Hey now, he’s my  ex  manager. Well, I’m obviously not welcome here… guess you just don’t care about what I came to tell you!” Aster said in a teasing tone and turned to start leaving. You huffed and said “Aster. Stop being an ass for like five seconds and tell me what you came to say.” He turned around theatrically and spoke- “Welllllll I heard something interesting today! About your little loverboy actually, supposedly he had some sort of mental break during the White dorm’s weird morning gathering. Something about him ‘not belonging there’.” Your expression softened and thoughts rushed through your mind  Maybe the real Chazz is breaking through, maybe he’s going to come back!  “Why come tell me, you know I don’t really like you. I thought the feeling was almost mutual!” Aster shook his head, looking up at you with those deep blue eyes, “Maybe you’re growing on me, (Y/N).” The silence hung between you for a second as things got awkwardly sentimental, but he broke it saying “Anyways, you better hurry! The boat’s leaving for Domino any minute now!” You glanced at the clock and said “Oh, shit!” Before rushing out the door with him, barely stopping to lock it. 

In just a few hours you were standing on the dock of Domino City- the air was thrumming with excitement all coming from Jaden. “Guys! Can you believe this! We get to spend our vacation in the best place in the world!” You smiled at him, saying “I don’t think everyone else is as excited, Bastion looks like he’s about to lose his lunch!” Syrus and Hassleberry were supporting Bastion, who was holding his stomach and whining about seasickness. Jaden just laughed and said “He’ll get over it! Let’s go!” And ran off, leaving everyone else to catch up with him. You stayed with Bastion, giving him a reassuring pat on the back “Don’t worry, I won’t make fun of you if you have to ralph.” You chuckled- to which he gave a weak smile and straightened up. “I should be fine for now! Just, keep your distance when we get back on that blasted boat!” You looked off into the distance of the three forms disappearing on the horizon and said “I guess we’re on our own now!” Bastion agreed, and you both stood there a moment before Crowler and Bonaparte got off the boat, saying to you “We are not babysitters, so go do your running around, but don’t forget to be at the hotel by 8pm!” Before sauntering off. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” You asked. 

“Truthfully- before we get into any activities I’d like to ask you a question.” You said nothing, waiting for him to continue “Do you think I’m a good duelist? And be honest, please.” You raised your eyebrows in surprise, commenting “Of course I do! I mean, the only reason you aren’t in Obelisk is because you didn’t go to a duelist prep school before the academy. You have the highest written scores out of the whole group, and honestly are the only person at the DA that I’ve actually seen do any homework. I really think that you just get anxious, and that’s the only thing that holds you back, but I get it because sometimes I’m just an anxious mess. Especially lately.” The ravenette nodded thoughtfully, “I appreciate your honesty, (Y/N). Ever since I got to the school I have sensed more doubt in myself, but I believe we can safely contribute that to the crazy things that happen on that island! You yourself have seemed a little down too, but I hope that being in the presence of friends helps. You all certainly help me!” That got a genuine grin from you, and you replied “Yeah, I have been, I know. You guys do help me a lot though. Before I came to the Academy, I didn’t really have a lot of friends and I’ve always struggled with some depression and some of the same anxieties you have, so I’m glad we can be there for each other!” 

“Blech, are we done singing kumbaya over here?” Aster said, walking up. “I only heard the end of that conversation, but I can only imagine how much friendship talk I just missed.” You glared at him, saying “At least some people are tolerable enough to have friends, Aster.” He brushed off your comment and slight tension hung between you three. “So, what’s the plan for today?” Aster asked, pulling out his phone. You thought briefly before saying “Well, the thing that makes the most sense would be checking out some awesome Duel Monsters monuments!” Bastion nodded in agreement, while Aster shrugged. You clapped your hands and said ‘Let’s go!’ before setting off in the direction of KaibaCorp, it was the biggest landmark around after all. 

About 15 minutes of walking later, all three of you were standing at the doors of the giant glass building. “Wow! I wonder if Kaiba himself is up there, just doing corporate stuff!” You mused and walked into the building. On the inside, it was awash with sunlight and had a modern decorum. White couches sat in the waiting area, and a sizeable marble desk was right next to the hallway where the elevators were. Apparently, you weren’t the only tourists- to your right there was a man in a Blue Eyes White Dragon hat getting his picture taken next to a cutout of Seto Kaiba. Looking upwards, you saw a grandiose crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a balcony attached to the upper floors of the building. “It kinda looks like a hotel.” Aster said, you hushed him and wondered at the building of one of your idols. “And you look like you don’t belong in a corporate office.” Said a deep voice, Aster scoffed and your group turned around to see the man you had just seen as a cardboard cutout. “Seto… Kaiba?” Your mouth dropped open and he stood in front of you, like a dream. Bastion practically dropped to his knees and crawled over to him, but he settled for grabbing your arm in a vice grip. Aster shook his head, saying “Sorry to insult. I just call it like I see it.” You gasped and said “Aster! Shut up!!” Kaiba gave a signature smirk and rested a hand on the silver-haired boy’s shoulder. “What you should really be calling is a tailor, maybe you can get a blazer that fits.” Aster shook his head in disbelief and you held back an unbecoming guffaw. Kaiba pushed past the other and walked over to you and Bastion.  If Bastion faints while holding onto me I’m going down with him, keep it together please oh my god!  “I recognise you from the last time I was at the Academy. What brings you to KaibaCorp?” He asked with that deep bravado.Your mouth suddenly was so dry, you had to shake your head to bring yourself back down to earth. “Oh, uhm, we’re on a school trip! There are more of us but they kinda ran off.” 

“You must have pretty good taste to come here first. What’s your name?” You flashed a dazzling smile, and said “(Y/N) (L/N)! I’m a Slifer Red, but only because I just transferred. I don’t know why I said that, I mean I’m not like a bad duelist or anything- oh jeez I’m rambling I’m sorry!” You babbled, and Kaiba held out his hand for you to shake. “Well, (Y/N), nice to meet you. I’m sure you’ll make it to Obelisk Blue one day. Unlike this one.” With that, he pointed at Aster and you took his hand, giggling while Aster pouted in the background. “It’s really an honour to meet you! I’ve always looked up to you.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but a man in a suit interrupted saying “Mr. Kaiba! We need you immediately upstairs!” Seto released your hand and said “Enjoy the rest of your trip.” Before giving a curt nod to Bastion, and walking away. 

Walking out of the building, you were starstruck. “He shook my hand! And called Aster a loser!” Aster interjected, “He did  not  call me a loser!” Bastion shook his head in disbelief, saying “He nodded at me!” Everyone turned and started heading down the street, and Bastion was the first to speak- asking “Where are we headed next?” You smiled, nodding your head- “I think I know the perfect place!”


	22. ~22~

You, Bastion, and Aster were strolling along to your next destination, which was Kaiba Land, when you saw Jaden with an old man on his back. Your group ran ahead to meet him and he stopped, panting “You guys… Syrus and Hassleberry were kidnapped!” The air was heavy for a moment- and you asked “What happened?” Jaden took a moment to reply, “One of Sartorius’ croneys stole them! Some lady named Sarina, she took them to Kaiba Land!” Bastion interjected “That’s where we’re going! Obviously for a much less grave reason..” 

Aster interrupted “Is anyone going to ask why you’re carrying around an old man?” To which the man replied “I’m Solomon Muto, Yugi’s grandfather, I was with your school group when everything happened!” Jaden stopped everyone, shouting “There’s no time for this! We have to save Syrus and Hassleberry!” and taking off again. Your group ran in tow to the gates of Kaiba Land and were met with an ominous building. “Computer Generated Alternate Reality…” Bastion read the sign at the forefront of the structure. “In English anyone?” Jaden said, seeming exasperated. Yugi’s grandpa piped up “It’s simple… it’s Kaiba’s virtual world. If you go in there’s a good chance you won’t come out!” Jaden replied first, “Dangerous or not, my friends are in there, so I’m going in!” Everyone looked at one another, the tension rising. “Perhaps Solomon and I should stay out here.” Bastion said with an awkward cough. You stepped forward, saying “Syrus and Hassleberry are my friends too, I’m going in too!” Everyone looked to Aster, who was standing there with his arms crossed. “If there’s a chance Sartorius is in there somewhere, I have some words for him.” Those who were going walked forward with confidence against their shared enemy. 

Everyone walked through a sliding door, and looked around for a moment. before being blinded by a flash. A moment later, you were laying down and the world came rushing back to you. “What the hell?” You muttered and sat up. “It looks like we’re in a computer!” Jaden exclaimed at the green and black virtual landscape. “Technically, we are.” Aster put a hand to his head, disoriented. “Hopefully not for long!” You all heard Syrus’ voice, but only saw a car that looked suspiciously like a -roid monster; next you saw a t-rex strolling around the corner. “Syrus? Hassleberry?” You questioned, your mouth agape. The t-rex opened its mouth and said in Tyranno’s voice “That’s a Texas size 10-4!” “Some virtual world..” Said Aster. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s duel! That’s what we came here for isn’t it?” Jaden exclaimed. 

“So anxious to meet me, Jaden?” Came a mysterious voice, before the ground rippled and a woman rose through it like it was water. “Two chosen ones, I’ve certainly wanted to meet you.” Aster repeated her choice of words back to her. She simply laughed humorlessly, explaining “The chosen one, the one to defy destiny. It is only one of you and we must duel to see who the real chosen duelist is.” Jaden finally spoke, “If we win will you return my friends?” The woman (who you feel is safe to assume is Sarina) nodded with an odd smile on her petite features. “Today we will find out who will stand by Sartorius’ side, and truly see the light!” Aster shook his head, “Hold on, I may be the one Sartorius needs after all? Why did he say he wanted Jaden?” Sarina’s smiled appeared slimy, as she retorted “Of course, why do you think he took you in all those years ago?” To this, he took a step forward and raised his voice “So what, he’s been using me from the start, so that I would join his plot?” She nodded, “That’s why we must duel to find out who comes with me, and who will stay trapped here forever!” You furrowed your brow, saying “Jaden, you really need to win this because I’m not going to be staying in a computer for eternity. Aster, you better play nice!” The Slifer turned and gave you a reassuring nod, while Aster just scoffed. The two gathered their resolve and stood against Sarina. “For my partner, I’ll choose someone who’s been here all along.” She shifted and suddenly an exact clone appeared next to her.  Maybe I should have stayed outside..  You thought while they started the first round of the duel. 

After many long, harsh turns; Sarina and her clone were close to defeat and it seemed Aster and Jaden were well on their way to taking out her mirror deck. You, Syrus, and Hassleberry were, as usual, cheering from the sidelines; though usually they weren't a car and a dinosaur. Finally, the duo had drained all of the two Sarina's points and she collapsed, her twin disappearing with the monsters on the field. "How could both of you win, that's impossible! There can't be two chosen ones!" She yelled in disbelief. Jaden shrugged "I don't know about all this 'chosen one' stuff, but that was a great duel!" A deep rumble threw everyone off balance, and a look of panic crossed Sarina's face "There's no more time, you all need to wake up or you'll be stuck here!" 

"What about you?" You asked, and she shook her head. "I'll be left here since I lost. Before you go you must know, Sartorius needs to be stopped. The chosen one must defeat the Light!" Aster smirked and said "Oh, I will defeat Sartorius, don't worry." Everyone rolled their eyes at him, "Sure, Aster." Syrus said sarcastically. Moments later, the ground was shaking again and Sarina yelled at everyone "Run!" The whole group shared a look, then started sprinting away as well as they could with the digital world trying to tear itself apart. You felt fear creeping up your spine as you remembered Solomon's words 'You go in there, there's a good chance you won't come out'. The earth gave one more violent tremor, throwing you flat on your stomach and stealing your breath. When you looked up everyone was already leagues away, and blackness fuzzied your vision until you passed out. 

Suddenly, you were standing in a field of purple and yellow flowers, looking out into a clear blue sky. "(Y/N), I knew you'd come." A voice came from behind, startling you and causing you to turn suddenly to see Chazz's face. "Chazz…?" He was standing before you wearing his normal black and purple coat, and smiling softly at you. He glided through the flowers; ending up only a few inches from you. "You need to save me (Y/N), I'm trapped. Sartorius has taken my mind for himself, and is using me to corrupt people with the Light." Your mouth was agape, and you didn't know what to say.  It's been so long since he smiled at me like that…  Chazz put a hand against your face, cradling your cheek. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you need Jaden's help. There's something about that dweeb, as much as I hate to admit it; he can fix things." You relaxed into his hand, holding his wrist and gazing up at him. "I'm scared Chazz, things are so hard and what if Jaden can't save you, and I've lost you forever?" The thought filled your eyes to the brim with tears, a few single ones slipping out. He wiped a stray tear away with a thumb, and put his forehead against yours. "I'll always come back to you, (Y/N), I love you. You need to wake up now though, I'll be seeing you soon." Tears were spilling freely from your eyes now as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against yours in a chaste kiss that said more than words. "I'll bring you back. I love you too, Chazz." You whispered, and held him in your arms until you snapped awake with a gasp to Jaden shaking you. "(Y/N)! I've been shaking you for like 10 minutes! I thought we lost you in that other world…" You sat up, holding your stomach. "That would explain this sudden case of motion sickness." Looking around, you realised you were still in the virtual reality building in KaibaLand, and everyone seemed to be okay. You got up on unsteady legs, and smiles brightly at Syrus and Hassleberry. "Nice to see you guys in your own bodies!" They both nodded vigerously, Hassleberry commenting "Nice to be in our own bodies, private!" 

Soon enough, you and the group were heading back to the docks to meet the rest of your classmates. On the way, you told Jaden of your dream and he agreed he'd help however he could. When you got to the dock, you spotted Chazz with the 'White Dorm' and resolve filled you to the brim.  I'm going to bring you back, whatever it takes, and Sartorius is going to pay.

Finally, you all boarded the boat, and set sail for Duel Academy. You all had a renewed sense of determination, and knew nothing on that island was going to hold you back.


End file.
